Raging Sea of Heated Adventure
by brighter8stars
Summary: In the past, there was a war between water and land. Now in the present day this battle continues througth the desire of Aqua and Magma. When Four unsuspecting teens are thrown into this war unwillingly. What will the outcome be? Read to find out.
1. Stormy Horizon

Alright guys I'm back with some new inspiration, which means a brand new story. And I have a feeling that this one is going to be a good one. Just so you guys know from the start I will be having help righting this story, it will be my first co-op. So will see how this turns out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and never will so quit asking me that.

It was like six in the morning when the brunette teen woke up with a grunt and rolled out of bed. He got up off the floor and walked over to his closet and picked out the clothes he was going to wear for the day, which consisted of a blue tee-shirt and a pair of white shorts. He walked back over to his dresser and picked up his cell phone to check the time.

"Wow, its only 6:00. I guess it's pretty safe to say that I didn't over sleep this time." He said to himself with a chuckle.

"Sweetie, I think you should get up now or you'll be late again," called his mother from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm one step ahead of you this time Mom," replied the teen.

The boy walked down the stairs to an already set table with what he could only assume was breakfast sitting on a plate.

"Umm, Mom what is this." The boy asked picking up the black round disks.

"Those are pancakes silly." His mother replied.

"Right well, I think I'll be skipping breakfast this morning then."

His mother sighs, "A mother can try right."

The boy smiles up at his mother, "You got that right Mom. Nobody tries harder than you do."

At that very moment the boys cell phone buzzes and when he looks at it he find a text message from his best friend Dale.

Hey man, meet me at Lake Verity ASAP.

"Well this cant be good," said the teen putting his phone back in his pocket.

"What's wrong honey?" his mother asked him

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I have to get going. Who knows what kind of trouble Dale has gotten into this time."

"Good luck Garrett. Oh yeah and your pokeballs are on the couch."

Garrett turns around and starts to walk backwards "Thanks Mom." He grabs his pokeballs and puts them on his belt. And with that he sprints out of the house and all the way up to Lake Verity. Upon reaching the lake shore he stops and looks around but can't find any trace of his best friend.

"He should be here and the way he sounded on that message he seemed pretty urgent." Garrett looks around some more but this time he notices something strange about the surrounding area. "This is weird." He looks and finds that there has been a huge path cut through the forest surrounding the lake with several wild Pokémon on the ground dead. Garrett's eyes widen but then they narrow in fury "Now I know what Dale was talking about somebody is trying to destroy the lake. I better put a stop to this, but first I have to find Dale. He might be in some serious trouble." Garrett dashes straight down the path.

Meanwhile deeper into the forest is another brunette teen and he seems to running away from something or someone rather. The boy was wearing black shorts and a green hoodie. The man that was chasing him was wearing a blue bandanna on his head and a blue and white striped shirt with blue sailor pants.

"Hey dude," the boy looked over his shoulder with a glare. "Do you mind not chasing me through the forest I kind of have a life to get back to un-like you." the boy taunted coming to a stop and turning around to face him.

"You know exactly what you did so don't even try to play innocent with me kid." The man growled back.

The boy gives a bored expression. "Look we've already been over this. I was just coming to the lake to train my Pokémon some. I didn't even consider interrupting your little live action role play gang, or whatever you call a bunch of weirdoes who all dress the same these days."

"Alright kid I've had just about enough of you so I'll cut you a deal."

"And that's another thing. Stop calling me kid! My name is Dale. Learn it and remember it well, or were going to have some issues later." The boy replied with a smirk.

"That's it!" the man screamed. Dale merely looked amused at this though. "You have insulted Team Aqua for the last time prepare for a beating." The man said pulling out a poke ball.

Dale's smirk grew wider "A battle huh. All you had to do was ask instead of chasing me through this stupid forest. You do realize that it looked like you were trying to rape me back there."

"You seem to have a lot of confidence that you can actually beat me." The grunt said.

"And you seem to be pretty stupid to have challenged me in the first place." Dale shot back.

"Alright fine then. If I win our little battle then you must leave this area and never return do you understand me." The grunt said.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Came Dale reply.

"Alright then." the grunt throws his pokeball into the air and shouts, "Golbat Go!"

Dale sweatdrops, "Oh great I might be in some trouble."

The grunt smirks triumphantly, "Well in that case you could always surrender and save yourself the humiliation."

"But then again," Dale quickly tosses out a poke ball and his Sharpedo appears before him. "I might just have everything under control."

The grunt glares, "Alright kid lets battle." The grunt starts to laugh at Dale's twisted face but then he explodes.

"Stop calling me kid! Sharpedo use aqua jet."

The grunt stops laughing, "Quick Golbat use air cutter to counter that." The water around Sharpedo's body is quickly dispersed by the air cutter.

Dale smirks, "Alright then Sharpedo use that momentum and slam Golbat with a crunch attack." Dale puts his fist out. The attack was successful and Golbat is now constrained under Sharpedo's mighty jaws.

"Fine if you want to play that way we'll just use poison fang." Returned the grunt. Golbat is easily able to bite into Sharpedo's rough skin causing damage to it.

"Got you," says Dale smirking "Finish this with ice fang Sharpedo." The attack hits directly causing Golbat to faint on impact. The grunt returns his Pokémon with a sad expression on his face. "I can't believe you just beat me," The grunt said quietly but Dale heard him.

Dale shrugs his shoulders, "What can I say, I've had some practice."

The grunt then sends him a glare, "Mark my words kid you will be avenged for interfering with Team Aqua's plan." After saying that the grunt merely walks away farther into the forest

Dale blinks a few times then says to himself, "Who was that guy and just who is Team Aqua." Dale looks around and finds that there are a lot of trees that have been knocked down due to being dug out of the ground. "Well whoever this Team Aqua group is their causing some serious damage to the surrounding area. I better get to the bottom of things. I wonder if Garrett got my message because when he gets here he's in for one wild ride." Dale bolts off in the direction that the grunt walked away in earlier. A few moments later in that exact same spot Garrett appears and takes a look around.

"Oh man not here too. This is horrible who could possibly gain anything from destroying Lake Verity." That's when Garrett got the bright idea. "Well if bad people are trying to destroy this place then I'm going to fight to save it." Garrett quietly releases his Swampert and they begin to water some of the plants. That was when another Team Aqua grunt comes up to Garrett looking for trouble

"What do we have here a protester?" the grunt asked in an attempted menacing voice.

"Garrett turns around to look at the guy and resisted the urge to laugh his heart out, so instead he just smirks.

"Perhaps we do. So are you the guy responsible for destroying the lake."

"Destroying the lake?" the grunt asks. "Nah we're actually here looking for something. Destroying the lake is just an added bonus." This doesn't settle well with Garrett but then he realizes.

"Wait we're? Who else is working with you then?" Garrett demands rather than asks.

"I work with an organization known as Team Aqua and our overall goal is to expand the sea to make it larger."

Garrett's eyes widen, "Expand the sea, that can't be good."

"I don't really care if you support us or not," the grunt explained. "But you are in the way of our motives and I won't stand for it." The grunt quickly releases a Golbat.

Garrett's eyes narrow "What are you trying to pull."

"I'm afraid you won't even live to see for yourself. Golbat get him." The grunt points at Garrett and Golbat dive-bombs towards him.

"Quick Swampert use protect." Swampert is easily able to defend against Golbat's onslaught. "Swampert use surf on that Golbat." Swampert sends a huge wave of water towards Golbat.

"Golbat fly up into the air to dodge." Golbat flies up and over the water. "Now Golbat use fly on Swampert."

"Counter that with hammer arm." Garrett quickly responded. Swampert easily slams his arm into Golbat knocking him into a tree. "Now then Swampert lets finish this with hydro pump." Swampert shoots a large blast of water straight for Golbat and the attack Kos him instantly. The grunt just stands there quietly and returns his defeated pokemon.

"Well it looks like I have underestimated you."

"It would appear so." Garrett replied back never taking his eyes off of his opponent.

"I'll leave you with this advice." The grunt started to say "You can protect this lake all you want, but if you're not careful then you will meet the same fate as your friend." After having said that the grunt takes off into the forest leaving Garrett just standing there to ponder on some things.

"These Team Aqua guys I don't like what their trying to do here." Garrett returns his Swampert. "And what did that guy mean when he said the same fate as my friend." Garrett's eyes widen with realization. "Oh no he must have been talking about Dale. I better get a move on or else he could be in trouble again." Garrett takes off into the forest looking for Dale again but before doing so he quickly sends a message to another one of his most trusted friends. A blue haired teenage girl that has been neighbors with him and Dale for as long as he can remember.

The setting changes once again only this time to Dawn's house as she is just finishing up eating her breakfast when she hears her cell phone buzz. Getting up from the table she walks over to her phone and smiles upon seeing who it is. She flips open her phone and reads the message to herself.

Hey Dawn, we got big trouble over at Lake Verity and I'm going to need your help.

P.S. Make sure you bring Togekiss with you

Dawn gasps silently but then she wonders, "What could be going on over there. Garrett usually doesn't get too concerned with these things so this must be serious." Then Dawn's mother Johanna walks into the room.

"Is everything ok Dawn you look a little bit flustered."

"Yeah everything is ok mom. I was just getting ready to go out to the lake to train my pokemon some." Replied Dawn calmly

"Ok if you say so sweetie. Just be careful." Dawn runs out the door yelling back

"I will mom no need to worry." Johanna sweatdrops.

"That's when I worry the most." Outside the house Dawn releases her Togekiss and flies over the forest of Lake Verity looking for her two friends. Meanwhile in a cell inside of a mysterious building we find Dale as he slowly awakens and rubs his head muttering something under his breath

"Oh man what happened." Dale looks around then come to the conclusion "Ok this is just great. I'm obviously trapped in a cell of some sort, but how did I end up here." Dale then sees one of the Aqua grunts walk up to the bars and everything comes back to him.

"Hey kid I guess you finally came to huh." The grunt taunts. Dale growls.

"Listen here sailor stupid I think it's pretty cheap of you to just hit me from behind and then lock me up in this pathetic cell."

"What can I say you were just a brick wall to me and I had to get around you someway?"

"Wait second your that same guy I fought earlier in the forest."

"Oh how correct you are. And with that I bid you a fair farewell." Then the grunt walks away and Dale punches the bars but to no avail they won't give way

"You could have at least left a mint under my pillow." Dale shouts down the hallway.

Meanwhile Garrett comes running through the forest until finding a large laboratory like building with several A's painted on the walls. He comes to a stop and decides to hide in the bushes nearby. "Ok some it seems I have found these guys' hiding place. And I would hesitate to bet that I can find Dale in there as well." He takes a quick look around at his surroundings and notices a ladder against the wall of the building.

"These Team Aqua guys aren't really all that smart." Garrett says to himself and he silently climbs up the ladder to the top of the building and releases hid Drapion.

"Alright Drapion use your claws to cut a circle in the ceiling here." Drapion does as told and creates a small opening in the roof just big enough for him and Garrett to fit through. Garrett jumps down inside the building and lands in front of the cell that contains his best friend. Dale shakes his head and looks up at the hole.

"Nice of you to drop by." Dale says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Garrett quickly opens up the cell and Dale comes tumbling out falling flat on his face.

"Get up we have work to do." Dale gets up and looks down the hallway.

"Utoh sounds like we have some company coming this way." Garrett quickly comes up with a plan.

"I'll hold these guys off use Flygon to break us a way outta here." Dale lets out a frustrated sigh

"I can't they took my pokemon when they attacked me in the forest earlier."

"Alright fine then. Drapion quickly use sludge bomb down the hallway." The sludge bomb explodes causing toxic poison to fill the air. Garrett looks back at Dale, "Alright that's our clue let's get going." Dale merely nods. The two teens as quickly as they can find a room that strikes Dale as odd.

"Whoa hold up a minute Gar."

"What is it Dale."

"This door, so far it's the only one that hasn't been locked so there has to be something on the other side that has importance." Garrett scratches head in thought

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out." The two boys walk into the room slowly and find a bunch of poke balls sitting on top of a pedestal.

"Looks like we found your pokemon buddy," said Garrett pointing in their direction.

"Yup that was easy." Said Dale going over to the poke balls

"That was too easy I'm not buying this." Dale looks over at Garrett and Drapion and raises an eyebrow.

"What could happen," Dale waves his hands in the air

"No Dale wait." Garrett tries to protest but it's too late. Dale reaches out for his pokemon and the moment he touches them and alarm goes off and red lights start to flash around. Garrett and Dale search around vigorously but to no avail they can't find another way out of the room so instead they find themselves up against the far wall with tons of Team Aqua grunts filling in the room each of them with a Golbat behind him. Dale turns and whispers to Garrett.

"I don't think those were my poke balls."

"No, they were but these guys were expecting us to take them back so they put an alarm on them."

"In other words we walked right into a trap."

"That's putting it bluntly."

"Don't make any sudden movements or we'll kill both of you." The commanding grunt demanded. The grunts start to move closer as Garrett runs through a few ideas in his head. He is brought back to earth when Dale franticly whispers to him

"Umm, now would be good time to kick the butts of these annoying grunts." Garrett shakes his head

"Wishful thinking Dale, but Drapion can't handle all of these guys."

"Great now were both dead," sighs Dale. Garrett notices something strange about the room and narrows his eyes.

"Maybe not." Garrett quick as a wit grabs Drapions poke ball and tosses it at the mob of grunts. The grunts acting quickly, move out of the way of the red and white projectile.

"Looks like you missed kid. That's too bad." The commanding grunt said.

"Who said I was even aiming at you." Garrett quickly shot back. The poke ball strikes one of the many pipes that were hanging on the wall causing the pipe to break. Smoke quickly fills the room disorientating the grunts.

"Quick Dale, grab your Pokémon and let's get out of here." Garrett yells fleeing the room with Dale quickly following behind him. The two boys run down the long hallway and exit the building turning around expecting an onslaught of attacks, but to their surprise nobody even followed them out.

"What's this did they even see us leave." Dale said slightly annoyed. Garrett returns his Drapion.

"No, they probably aren't even bothering with us right now and that's beside the point right now we need to get back to the lake front." Dale looks at his friend in shock.

"What are you kidding me Garrett? We can't just leave and let Team Aqua get away with what their doing. We got to stop them and find out what they want."

"I never said that we were leaving, were just backing off for now. We'll be back after we figure some things out."

"Wait do you have a plan," asked Dale. Garrett replies by looking up at the sky watching the outline of a certain Pokémon fly around in a circle.

"Let's just say that one's flying over head." Dale looks up in confusion.

"Where, I don't see anything." Garrett pushes him forward towards the forest.

"Trust me buddy it'll explain itself in no time." The two boys walk into the forest heading towards the lakefront. Meanwhile back in the research facility the grunts finally regain their whereabouts and the grunts all look at each in confusion.

"Should we go after them." One of the grunts asked.

"I think we should, they did infiltrate our base you know."

"Would you idiots shut up were getting a message from the boss." The commanding grunt said. On a large TV screen the outlined figure of a man appears and does not look happy.

"Greetings sire what can we do for you."

"Have you swine's found the information that I require."

"N-Not yet sir." The commander grunt says in slight fear.

"AND WHY NOT!" the boss screams.

"Well sir, we have been held up by a couple of kids, they sort of got in our way and we had to take care of them." At this the boss was intrigued.

"A couple of kids you say."

"Yes sir."

"Make sure you keep them locked up I want to get a look at them. They just might be the trainers I have been looking for."

"T-That's a p-problem sir, you see they kind of escaped." The outlined figure sighed in annoyance.

"Then what are you buffoons standing around for. GO LOOK FOR THEM." The figure shouted causing all of the grunts to quickly run out of the room with the commanding grunt trailing behind them.

"Soon you two, very soon will I have found you. You can run but you can't hide forever Garrett." The figure laughs as the screen goes blank. Back at the lakefront Garrett and Dale have just walked into the clearing when the Pokémon that Garrett saw earlier lands in front of them and a girl hops off its back.

"Boy am I glad to see you two." The girl says to Garrett and Dale running over to give them a hug to witch Garrett chuckles.

"Sorry Dawn, we would have been here earlier if I hadn't had to save somebody's butt back there." Dale shakes his head.

"In my defense I was attacked from behind." Dawn giggles.

"Well in any case. What's going on around here?" Dawn said looking around at all the damage done to the forest.

"There's an organization here that goes by the name of Team Aqua," Garrett explained.

"Team Aqua," Dawn asked tilting her head to the side? Dale nodded

"Yup, and from what we have experienced with them. There a bunch of dirty thieves that pick on innocent people and steal their Pokémon." Dale gritted his teeth on that last part.

"So what are we going to do about them," asked Dawn?

"I'm not entirely sure, but I do know that we can't keep them here we have make sure they leave this place and never come back." Garrett stated what everybody else was thinking. Then suddenly they heard someone speak from the bushes.

"Finally we found them," shouted one of the grunts from the bushes causing the three teens to turn around and raise an eyebrow. Only Dale was the one to physically face palm

"You guys can come on out now, there's no use in hiding anymore." Said Dale

"So much for a surprise attack," the second grunt said.

"This is Team Aqua?" Dawn asked in confusion. Garrett sweatdrops,

"Yup that's them." The two Team Aqua grunts grow very determined faces.

"Ok let's stop with the small talk you three are coming with us." The first grunt says to witch Dale burst out with laughter.

"OK let me get this straight. First you want us to leave you guys alone and now you want us to come with you. Can somebody spell contradiction?" The two grunts look at each other until the first one says

"I think he's mocking us."

"Yeah you think."

"What do you men and I use the term loosely, want with us." Garrett asked growing slightly annoyed.

"It's not what we want it's our boss that wants to have a word with you guys." Dawn shifts uneasy.

"Don't trust them guys I have a bad feeling about this." She said with a worried expression.

"Don't worry Dawn we're not going anywhere with them anytime soon." Garrett assured her.

"Yeah I wouldn't be caught dead with the likes of these clowns," added Dale. The second grunt sighs with boredom.

"Look kids please just make my job easier and come quietly so we won't have to hurt you."

"I don't think so." Dale replies stubbornly.

"Fine then, I guess we'll have to force you to listen the hard way." The first grunt said releasing a Crawdaunt.

The trio backs up slowly,

"Garrett what do we do," Dawn asked?

"You and I are going to get the heck outta here. I have a hunch that Dale has more than one bone to pick with these guys." Garrett stated with wondering eyes.

"You want to fight. Fine I'll fight you. Go Weavile and Sharpedo," Screamed Dale. The second grunt finally cracks a smirk,

"You should have tried to run." He releases a Mightyenea.

"Alright Dawn let's go."

"GO! Go where?" she replies

"I know just the place. I just hope that Dale can hold these guys off long enough." Garrett and Dawn take off thought the forest not stopping until they reach Team Aqua's building.

"Where are we," Dawn asked?

"This, my friend, is the research facility."

They walk inside and are immediately swarmed by at least 30 grunts.

"This isn't good," said Dawn grabbing onto Garrett's arm.

"Crap." Garrett shouts glaring and gritting his teeth. The grunts suddenly move out of the way forming two lines to let someone walk through. The man was tall and had black hair covered by a blue bandanna. He was wearing blue clothes resembling Team Aqua's uniform only his was more expensive looking.

"I never would have thought that you would come back to me." Garrett narrows his eyes

"And just who are you," he asked

"I'm sorry I never introduced myself. My name is Archie and I am the leader of Team Aqua."

"Oh aren't you polite." Garrett mumbled under his breath.

"W-What do you want with us." Dawn stuttered slightly afraid. Archie grinned deviously

"Fear not princess I mean no harm to either one of you."

"Then what exactly do you want with us," questioned Garrett

"Have you heard of the orbs legend," said Archie

"No I haven't what is it," asked Dawn?

"From what I've heard it's a legend concerning the two super ancient pokemon from the Hoenn region Kyogre and Groudon." Garrett said glancing around the room.

"You're correct Garrett I applaud your wisdom," Archie said.

"Wait a minute how do you know who Garrett is," said Dawn.

"You see I have been watching Garrett and Dale for quite some time now trying to see if they were the ones I was looking for," explained Archie.

'So not only is this guy bad but he's a stalker to.' Garrett thought with concern.

"Why do you want Garrett and Dale?" Dawn screamed holding onto Garrett tighter.

"You see a long time ago there were two orbs, the red orb and the blue orb. The red orb had the power to control Kyogre and the blue orb had the power to control Groudon."

"Right and it was also said that Kyogre was able to summon heavy rainstorms and raise the sea while Groudon had the opposite power being able to raise landmasses," added Garrett. Archie nodded.

"Correct and that's how they say the world was formed, but all good things must come to an end eventually right. Well one day the two legendary pokemon meet face to face, and I can assume you know what happened then right."

"All chaos broke loose." Dawn said.

"A war was started between land and sea and neither side was willing to surrender." Archie said.

"So what happened? It obviously stopped otherwise none of us would be here right now." Garrett said showing impatience.

"There were two trainers each with the power of an orb in their grasp. They were able to control the element within that orb as well as being the ones to have forced Kyogre and Groudon to separate and enter a deep sleep. In fact to this day they are still sleeping somewhere in the Hoenn region."

"Care to explain how this involves me and my friends." Garrett said.

"They say that the only way to awaken the ancient pokemon is by using the two orbs, but the only way to obtain the orbs is too find the descendants of those two heroes. They are the only ones that can find the two orbs."

"So let me get this straight. You think that Dale and I are the legendary heroes who have the power to control Kyogre and Groudon." Garrett said.

"I know that you are." Archie argued.

"This doesn't make any sense to me. You guys have been living here in Twinleaf town your entire lives." Dawn said.

"No Archie said descendants so it must be something with our family tree."

"Garrett you will partake in a series of tests to prove whether or not you are indeed one of the trainers and when Dale gets here he will do the same." Garrett's anger and frustration goes over the max.

"If you think I'm going to play guinea pig in some test experiment then you can just forget it. Never in my entire life have I ever been able to manipulate water in any shape or form."

"Funny how you should mention water I never even said witch pokemon you had the power of." Then it finally dawned on Garrett that Archie could have been right.

"I refuse I don't want to participate in your dumb experiment." Archie shakes his head.

"Fine, but eventually you will succumb to the power of the orbs." Archie leaves with Garrett completely flustered.

Dale walks in.

"Hey Garrett you ok, I sent those two goons packing." Dale said with a cocky smile

"Yeah I'm fine but there's something off about these guys and I don't like it." the mentioned replied

"Well what do you think is up?" Dawn asked

"It's nothing to be concerned with right now, come, let's head back to Twinleaf town." Garrett said beginning to exit the biulding with his two closest friends right behind him.


	2. All is Lost

This was the first chapter to be written by my friend so be nice with the reviews. Constructive criticism will be appreciated.

Disclaimer: Just look back at Chapter one.

The next chapter picks up with the three friends as they make their way out of the forest and back into Twinleaf town.

"I don't understand how someone could do such things!" shouted Dawn with some form of anger.

"I know Dawn, It's hard to understand but there are some truly bad people in this world," Replied Garrett.

"Well it's getting pretty late and I think all of us could use some beauty sleep, we can try to digest all of what happened in the morning" Dale said with a yawn.

With that all of the heroes went to bed thinking nothing of what was about to unfold right beneath their feet. Garrett had awoken a few hours later to the sound of rushing water; he thought nothing of it until he stepped out of bed.

"The house is flooded!" he shouted to himself as he ran over to grab his pokeballs, when suddenly a powerful Hydro Pump attack burst through his door, and sent him flying out his second story window. Garrett was laying on the ground in pain when he looked over and saw Dale and Dawn in the possession of Team Aqua. Barely able to stand up he sent out the only pokemon he managed to grab.

"Heracross! Battle on! Use megahorn on the grunts."

Heracross charged at the grunts with a powerful attack and the grunts immediately let go and dodged the attack. Dale and Dawn were safe but now there were more grunts coming at them attack after attack.

"Guys can you help me out here" Garrett shouted after commanding Heracross to give another attack.

Dale could barely speak "They... They took our pokemon, Dawn is ... Passed out from the pain, and I think I'm ... about done for too." Dale said before losing consciences

It all seemed over, Heracross was knocked out and captured, Dale and Dawn were in critical condition and Garrett was slowly losing his strength, He fell to his knees and was trying not to accept defeat but it seemed inevitable. But just as Garrett passed out, a giant something appeared with a flash and then left. The heroes were out of harm's way but the savage Team Aqua was left alone to destroy the teen's hometown, and take their pokemon with them.

Archie appears and thinks to himself "Hmm just as I thought, the weather trio must be watching over them." He said with a chuckle. Over in the Hoenn region, Prof. Birch was examining his pokemon when a loud jet sound goes off and a Green flash flies by the lab at what seems like supersonic speeds.

"What in the world was that" one of birch's assistants asked?

"I don't even know if that was of this world, let's go out carefully and see if any damage was done." The Prof. added getting up.

Birch and his assistants walk outside and look around for a bit. They then spot what appear to be three bodies lying by the river.

"Look over there! Go get the first aid kit and call the pokemon center in Oldale! We've got to get these kids over there immediately!" Prof. Birch shouted urgently. They soon arrive in Oldale Town at the pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy! We have a serious situation over here!" Prof. Birch shouted running into the pokemon center. "Oh my Goodness, What happened to these poor children?" Joy said growing concerned. "We don't know they just appeared out of nowhere like this but there's no time to explain, they need medical attention." "Understood, Blissey come we need to get these children to the emergency room stat!" Nurse Joy disappeared into a back room to give the three heroes her utmost attention.

After about two hours they were beginning to wake up. Dale was the first one to come to "Ugh what happened." He said looking around the room at the unfamiliar surroundings. "Oh good you're awake" said Nurse Joy relief flooding her features.

"Where am I? All I remember is lying on the ground and the next thing I'm waking up in a pokemon center. Oh God where's Garrett and Dawn?" Dale started freaking out causing Nurse Joy to giggle.

"Calm down, they are right next to you, they should wake up shortly. Just keep calm and get some rest. From what Prof. Birch has told me you three just appeared out of the sky and he brought you here." She explained "Wait, did you say Prof. Birch brought us here? That name sounds vaguely familiar" "Oh speaking of the professor, here he is now" Joy said walking out of the room to go attend to other things. He walks in with a huge sigh of relief, "Oh it is good to see you and your friends are doing ok. You were in quite a mess there son. What is your name?"

"My name is Dale sir." Prof. Birch gets a look of suspicion on his face then starts to laugh causing Dale to grow rather creeped out,

"Oh-ho-ho well if it isn't Dale!" "What? What are you talking about? You know me?" Dale exclaimed

"Yes you used to live next door to me and my family when we lived in Slateport. You probably don't remember since you were young but you and my daughter used to play together all the time until we had moved here, and eventually you moved to Sinnoh and I haven't seen you since" "No I can't say I remember, where is she now?" "She is out on and errand to Mauville city, she is staying there for a while to research the pokemon that live there."

Before their conversation can take a hard left Garrett and Dawn wake up and are just as confused as to what happened to them. Dale starts to laugh.

"Ha that figures, you guys would wake up at the same time" joked Dale causing Garrett to sigh and Dawn to blush a deep crimson color.

"Yeah yeah yeah ... oh my aching back," said Garrett as he plopped back down in the bed a tired expression on his face

"Where are we," questioned Dawn. "And where are my pokemon?"

"Oh yeah I don't have mine either." said Garrett

"Remember, Team Aqua carried them all off after they attacked the whole town" said Dale with a very depressed tone

Prof. Birch intervened, "Did you say Team Aqua, over in the Sinnoh region? Great just what we need is them causing problems over there as well."

"You know about Team Aqua?" asked Dawn

"Unfortunately yes, they are a bunch of thugs who along with Team Magma want to wake the legendary weather trio from their sleep."

"Oh that must have been what Archie was talking about" Garrett said sitting up slowly rubbing his head

"What are you talking about Garrett?" asked Dale

"Archie said that he was trying to resurrect ancient beasts, and he said he needed two heroes that had the power to control the orbs to do it." The long haired brunette explained

"Well we have to get back to the Sinnoh region and stop them" Dale shouted.

"How are we supposed to do that?" questioned Dawn

"It's not going to be simple" said Birch, "The only way to get to Sinnoh from here is by a boat in Ever Grande City, and the only way to get access to it is to beat the eight Hoenn gym leaders and the Elite Four."

"Ugh how are we supposed to do that when all of our pokemon are gone?" said Dale with a frustrated expression.

"You kids are in luck," said Birch "My laboratory just acquired It's next batch of pokemon to give out to new trainers. You can take them with you on your journey through Hoenn."

"Wow thanks Professor" the three teens said simultaneously

"Haha it's not a problem at all, come children, there is no time to waste." The prof. stated exiting the room. Garrett sighs again and gets out of bed as if he was never hurt in the first place.

"Hey now wait a minute." Dale exclaimed getting out of bed but struggling to do so. "What?" Garrett said not seeing the problem. "How are you healed so quickly when you were probably the most hurt out of all of us?" Garrett's eyes widen "I don't know Dale but that's a good question. I do feel better all of a sudden." Dawn slowly crawled out of bed then said "Maybe it has something to do with what Archie was telling us yesterday." She explained. "Oh Yeah." Said Garrett, "Archie said that the descendants of the two heroes would also possess their powers as well. So doesn't that mean I have the power of water?"

"That makes sense to me." Dawn said walking over to them. "What makes sense? Could somebody please explain to me what's going on here?" Dale intervened

"Well according to pokemon mythology." Dawn started putting her hand to her chin in a thinking matter, "Water was the element of healing and those who control it could heal faster than most people but could also heal others as well," She finished. Dale started laughing out of nowhere, Garrett hearing this turned and gave him a death glare "Something funny about that." He inquired

"Yeah I always knew you would be a nurse one day. It's like a dream com true." Dale said in between his fit of laughter. Garrett simply shakes his head "At least my biggest dream isn't to master a 200 hit combo on Mortal Kombat," Garrett mumbled under his breath. "Hey I heard that!" Dale screamed running at Garrett about to punch him. Garrett raised his arm to block the blow, but as they made contact Garrett became surrounded in a blue aura and then all of Dale's cuts and bruises disappeared. Dale jerked his hand away and looked at in surprise

"Whoa what did you just do to me?" Dale said in surprise "I healed your injuries just like Dawn said I have the power of water in my blood." He explained.

"But that would mean that your one of the heroes after all. Archie was right." Dawn said

"I guess so but watch this." Garrett went up to Dawn and grabbed her hand causing her to blush and look away. The same thing happened to Dawn as Dale, her injuries were fully healed also. Before she looked away Dale caught sight of her face and smirked to himself deciding it was best to keep it a secret until a better time. "See. So if any one of us ever get hurt to seriously I can accelerate the time it takes for you to heal."

"That's amazing," Dawn said re-gaining her composure.

"Man! Why does all the cool stuff happen to Garrett? Why can't I have an awesome power like that?" Dale protested

"You may have one yet we just haven't seen it in action yet." Dawn said to try and calm him down.

"Are you guys coming or not I'm not getting any younger out here!" Prof. Birch's voice rang through the room causing the three trainers to sigh

"And there's another problem we have to worry about." Dale said with a sweatdrop.

"Come on let's go and pick up our new pokemon." Garrett said bolting out of the room. Dale and Dawn just look at each other.

"Well he's in an unusually good mood this morning." Dale said. "Oh lighten up would you. He's probably just excited to be getting the chance to go on another journey through a different region." Dawn replied. "Oh Yeah, I almost forgot about that." Dale said taking off in the same direction as Garrett only twice as fast leaving Dawn in the room to sweatdrop. "Some things never change do they?" she jogs out of the room to catch up with her two over excited friends.

That's the end of chapter two I hope you enjoyed that. If you guys want more chapters to be added than you should review on these first two first. This is Brighter8Stars logging off until next time.


	3. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Same as usual I don't own pokemon and never will

The trio now finds themselves in a small town after being lead here by Prof. Birch. "So Prof. where exactly are we again?" Dawn asks letting curiosity get the best of her "This my young friends is where I currently live. This is Littleroot Town." Birch answered "This place seems peaceful enough." Dale commented.

Garrett doesn't say anything he just keeps his head down and appears to be deep in thought. "So Prof. tell me some stuff about the Hoenn region." Dale asked. "Certainly Dale, I would be glad to tell you about the region's top research hot spots." Dale sweatdropped "That's not exactly what I meant."

Dawn looked over at Garrett and frowned. "Garrett are you ok? You've been really quite lately." Garrett looks at her and brightens up a bit "Yeah I'm fine I just got a lot on my mind that's all." "Oh well do you want to talk about it." Dawn asks politely. "Maybe in a little while right now I have some things I have to run through my mind." He replies giving her a sincere smile that almost made her melt. She smiled back, "Ok as long as you're ok then I guess there's no need to worry." Garrett stopped and turned around and hugged her suddenly causing her to gasp from surprise. "Listen Dawn. I promise if something's going on. Then you'll be the first one that I tell." Dawn hugged him back at full force "Awww Garrett. That so sweet." The two let go of one another just in time to hear Dale pretty much scream at the top of his lungs.

"ARRGGG! I don't care anymore." Dale shouted falling to his knees covering his ears with his hands. Prof. Birch kept on talking as if nothing had even happened. "So when I was up in the fields the other day I was chased around a tree by three Pochyanna's…" By this point Dale, Dawn, and Garrett just ignored him.

After walking in Littleroot town for another half an hour, the quartet of people finally find themselves in front of Prof. Birch's lab. "So this is your lab?" Dale asked. "Yup this is it fellas."

"Wow this is a lot more impressive than Prof. Rowan's lab." Dawn said. "Oh yeah that reminds me I have some important matters to discus with Prof. Rowan. I do apologize, but can we pick your new pokemon tomorrow." the three pokemon trainers sweatdrop.

"Yeah sure that would be fine, I guess." Dale said. "Hey Prof. is there anything left of Twinleaf town?" Garrett asked with uncertainty. Prof. Birch chuckles with a very sarcastic tone. "Sorry kids but I'm afraid your town is now the next city of Atlantis." "Prof. this is not a joking matter! Our whole town is gone and we have nowhere to go home to!" Dawn screamed. "Well you guys could always stay here with me." "Yeah... about that call with Rowan?" Dale said trying to steer the conversation away from that subject. "Oh yes, terribly sorry but I must be going now." Prof. Birch leaves to do his own business.

"Ugh it's been a long day I think I'm heading off to bed." Garrett said with a yawn. "What are you going to do sleep on the ground" Dale asked "Sure why not I've done it enough times." "umm guys isn't their beds in this laboratory anyway?" intervened Dawn. Garrett and Dale fall to the ground and Dawn giggled at their antics.

The next morning the three heroes wake up to their new journey through the Hoenn region. But first they must pick their new pokemon to start out with. Dale gets up first... again. "Hey guys come on wake up already!" Dale whines at the sleeping Garrett and Dawn. Prof. Birch walks in, "I know how to wake them up." He pulls out a gun. "I said wake them up not make them sleep forever!" "Oh uh sorry, maybe this will work." He presses a button and an Exploud alarm sound goes off. EXXXXXXPPPPLLLLOOUUUDDDD. The entire laboratory shakes and Garrett front flips out of the bed. Dale holds up a ten card. Garrett looks over with fire in his eyes. "Which one of you set that off?" "Oh um well... Hey why is Dawn still sleeping?" Dale stutters. Everyone falls to the ground. "Hey why are you all on the ground?" Dawn asked as she peacefully woke up. "Whatever come on Dawn lets go get something to eat." Garrett says. They walk out of the room. "Hey is that thing really loaded?" Dale asked Prof. Birch with a raised brow.

Moving to the other part of the lab Prof. Birch sets out three pokemon on a little table in front of our unsuspecting and slightly tired heroes. "Now these will be the three starting pokemon you have to choose from." Prof. Birch explained gesturing to the pokeballs on the table. "You have the grass type Treecko, the water type Mudkip, and the fire type Torchic. Choose wisely and remember that no matter what happens, you have fun on your…" Prof. Birch scratches his head, "Re-journey we'll call it." He finished with a goofy grin. "Well since I did a little bit of research on the Hoenn region last night. I think I'll be making my choice by picking Mudkip." Dale said smugly. "Who said that you were obligated to pick first anyways." Dawn said pouting slightly. "Well seeing as I'm going to become the next Hoenn champion, I think that makes me more than qualified to get first pick." Dale countered. Dawn scoffed "I think you got that all backwards Dale. If anyone here is going to become champion, it most certainly will be Garrett. A third grader could probably beat you blind folded." Dawn said crossing her arms. Dale just looks at her like she has two heads "What do you know about becoming champion. You haven't even competed in a single gym battle your entire life." Dale said.

The two friends continue to bicker on and on about nonsense when Prof. Birch looked over at Garrett to see him picking up Torchic's pokeball and then he turned to his arguing friends and said. "Look you guys, it doesn't matter if either one of us become champion or not. Right now we need to keep our eyes peeled for Team Aqua; who knows when or what they'll strike with next."

"Garrett's right you two. You shouldn't be fighting. You should be looking out for Team Aqua, because I'd bet my entire lab that as soon as they find out the three of you are over here. They'll be on you faster than Combee to a honey tree." Prof. Birch added. "Look all I'm saying is, after knocking Team Aqua out of existence. I guarantee that I will be the next champion." Dale intervened, picking up Mudkip's pokeball and placing it on his belt.

"Well I guess that leaves me with Treecko then." Dawn said placing Treecko's pokeball in her bag.

"Alright then." Prof. Birch said, "Now that that's out of the way. I assume that you already have pokedexs correct." The three teens nod. "Good then here are your 5 beginning pokeballs. I wish you good luck on your up-coming adventure. Oh and by the way, before I forget, please remember to come in and visit every now and again. I do get lonely a lot, and I would love to see how you guys are doing in your individual quests for greatness."

Garrett smiles a true smile "Can do Professor." Garrett and Dawn exit the lab, but just as Dale was about to follow them Prof. Birch stopped him and said. "Hey Dale." "Yeah what is it Professor?" he asked fearing the worst. "As soon as May gets back from Mauville city I'll be sure to let her know that your back. She'll be thrilled to see you again, and maybe you can ask her out too." Prof. Birch said with an evil smirk. Hearing this caused Dale to blush slightly and freak out. "Whoa, Whoa hold the phone. Let's just take this one step at a time." Dale tried to compromise.

We re-join the trio as they finally set off on their second quest to achieve greatness and also possibly figure out what's going on with Team Aqua. They were walking through route 101. We pick up by listening into their interesting conversation. "So where are we going first Garrett." Dawn asked looking in his direction. "Well I do believe we should head back to Oldale town first and then circle around into Petalburg." He replied, "Alright I heard there was a gym there." Dale said throwing a fist into the air. Garrett looks over at him with a strange look. "And just where did you hear that." He said. "Uhh, reliable sources." He replied. Dawn looks over at him, "Your Mom right." Dawn said holding in a chuckle. Dale just frowns "No not even, my mom was apparently killed when Team Aqua sacked the town yesterday." Dale says glumly. Dawn immediately shuts up, "I'm sorry Dale. I totally forgot about what happened last night." She said. "It's alright Dawn. I understand this hurts you just as bad as any of us." Dale looks up suddenly and smiles. "But you know what. At least we all still have each other." He said, "Yeah we'll be together no matter what happens rights?" Dawn chirped. "That's rights you guys," Garrett added in suddenly, "No matter what we will get through Hoenn, and make sure Team Aqua pays for the damages that they've caused."

The rest of the afternoon goes on quietly with a few jokes here and there to lighten the mood. When they reach Oldale town for the second time, a great idea strikes Garrett. "Hey Dale let's have a quick battle." Dale looks rather shocked at this statement. "You want to have a battle." "Yeah why not, it has been awhile since we've fought and I'd like to see how Torchic would fare against Mudkip." "Ummm," was Dale's response?

"That sounds like a great idea!" Dawn said happiness radiating off her. "I'll even be the judge." She quickly runs over into a nearby field and looks back at the two gaping boys. "Well what are you waiting for? Come on!" she screams. The boys look at each other for a couple seconds then Garrett blinks. "Well that was unexpected," He said. Dale just smirked, "Come on prince charming, best not keep your princess waiting." Dale takes off running already knowing what Garrett's reaction would be. "DALE! I'm so going to kill you when I get over there." He screamed chasing after his long time best friend.

In the middle of a small field stood Dawn with Garrett and Dale on either side of her facing one another. "Alright, this will be a one on one Pokémon battle with no substitutions. Are the players ready?" Dawn said pointing at Garrett. He smirks and gives her a thumbs-up. She looks over at Dale who gives the same response as Garrett did. "Alright then!" she giggles. "Let's Battle!"

"Ready Dale, I'm coming with everything I've got." Garrett shouts. "Well in this case, it isn't much." Dale replied. "Torchic! Battle on!" Garrett shouted. Dale smirks. "Alright then, GO Mudkip!" "Torchic, quick use growl." Commands Garrett pointing forward. "Oh no you don't, Mudkip in the air." Dale counters. "Torchic you jump up too." "Mudkip now's your chance. Use water gun!" "Torchic spin to dodge it. Then use growl again."

The water gun comes close to hitting Torchic but, Torchic is able to spin out of the way and launch a perfectly commanded growl straight at Mudkip; knocking it back to the ground and lowering its attack strength. "Grr," Dale growls "Were not losing this one use tackle!" Dale shouted, "Full force!"

Garrett chuckles at this, _'Using brute force again huh. Well sorry Dale but that wont work against me.'_ Garrett thought to himself. "Torchic let's give scratch a try, but take your time and look for a weak point."

The two Pokémon approach each other with Mudkip lashing out wildly trying to land a hit, but with the reduced attack stat, it wasn't getting very far. Meanwhile on the other side of the battle Torchic was dodging nearly each one of Mudkip's attempts at tackling. When upon discovering a weak point, hits Mudkip with a powerful and critical scratch attack. Mudkip attempts to get back up but cant and falls to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"The battle is over, and the victor is Garrett and Torchic." Dawn announced holding a hand in the air. Garrett returns Torchic and looks over at Dale with a worried expression. "Hey man, are you ok? You don't look so good." He noticed something was about to happen, but nothing could have prepared neither him nor Dawn for what was about to happen next.

"NO WAY!" Dale yelled as his right hand literally burst into flames and he turned around and punched a hole right through the tree that was standing behind him. After the blow he pulled his hand back out only this time it was back to normal. "Whoa!" Dawn said mesmerized. "How'd you do that." She finishes her previous statement. Garrett cracks a smile as he watches Dale stare at his hands in disbelief. "Mudkip." Garrett addresses the pokemon. "Use water gun to stop that fire from spreading."

Dawn looks over at him "Do you approve of this. Dale just about burned down that poor tree." She said Garrett walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder to re-assure her. "I think we may have discovered the second legendary hero." He said. Upon hearing this Dale's head shoots up in excitement, "Really you think I'm the second hero." "Well it be kind of hard not to think that after what just happened." Garrett reasoned. "SWEET!" Dale yells to the heavens. Dawn shakes her head in amusement. "Now then let's not get too carried away he-" she gets cut off as somebody places their hand over her mouth and holds her hostage. "Uhhpp." Dawn mumbles trying desperately to get loose. Garrett glares at their unexpected visitors

"I guess our spies were right. We do have three brats here that like to stick their noses into other people's business." Dale scoffs "Oh yeah were brats. And here you are holding girls hostage."

"Who are you?" Garrett just sort of demands. "I am from the organization of Team Magma. And our goal is to extend the land using the ancient power of the legendary pokemon Groudon." The grunt says. "Hey wasn't Groudon the other pokemon mentioned in that legend." Dale said looking over at Garrett. He replied with "Yeah it was. Archie mentioned two pokemon, Groudon and Kyogre. And if Team Magma wants Groudon." "Then that must mean that Team Aqua is after Kyogre right." Dale finishes. Garrett nods "That's right, but we won't let that happen."

"I'm warning you three right now. If you interfere with us, you will face the consequences, but just to be on the safe side, why don't you just come with me right now." The grunt gestures back towards town with his head. Garrett narrows his eyes _'Looks like there hiding in Oldale town. That could come in handy later.'_ "Like heck we'll go with you. I'd rather eat worms for dinner tonight." Dale screamed grabbing for Mudkip's pokeball but Garrett stops him. "No Dale, wait! We can't battle them after our previous one. There's no way we'll win." "Then what do you suggest we do." Dale said.

While the grunt was distracted by Garrett and Dale's mock fight Dawn decided to take to the offensive and bit down on the grunts hand causing him to scream and let her go. "AHHHH!" the grunt screamed holding his hand in pain. "Dawn!" Garrett and Dale yelled at the same time. "Just run you guys. Go, I bought you some time now GO!" she screamed. "But what about you Dawn, were not leaving you behind." Dale said running towards her, but Garrett stopped him. "Let her go, we'll get her back no need to worry." Garrett assured him using her catchphrase. Dale looked back at him with a knowing look. "What are you planning." He asked. Garrett smirked at him. "Trust me buddy, it'll be perfect." "Oh boy." Dale replied sarcastically.

Garrett and Dale took off running into the nearby route 103. Garrett looked back and saw that Dawn was being taken away by the Team Magma grunt. A while later Garrett and stopped running and Dale turned to face him panting, "All….right….what's….your….plan?" he staggered out. "Tonight, at midnight, we'll sneak into Team Magma's base. This way, we'll not only get Dawn back, but we'll also find out what these guys are up too, I have a feeling it's nothing positive." Dale looked utterly surprised "You know where Team Magma's hideout is."

"Of course I know where it is. I'm not the stupid one remember." Garrett replied walking off deeper into the route. Dale starts chuckling, "Ha ha, hey what a minute!" hey said taking off after his best friend.

So the two remaining heroes were left to train there Pokémon until midnight came rolling in. "Alright Garrett, you ready for this." Dale said with a smirk. Garrett sighs "We better be, we only get one shot at this." He said. "Then lets go." Dale shouted taking off into Oldale town; and just like Garrett said, it was pretty easy to find Team Magma's base. It looked exactly like the Pokémon center only it was painted entirely red and had a giant M painted in the side. Dale released Mudkip then looked over at Garrett and gave him a thumbs up before running in front doors. Garrett slowly made his way over to the building and waited five minutes before following in Dale's footsteps and dashing into the building at full speed taking a left at the first intersection he could find.

Dale being Dale, was just walking through a hallway until he heard a grunt walking down from the other direction. Dale quickly hides in a corner and ambushes the grunt when he walks past. Dale dresses in the Team Magma uniform and continues walking through the hallway unnoticed.

Meanwhile on the other side if the building Garrett was trying desperately to find Dawn. He wasn't having much luck and with most of the doors being locked, he couldn't get in either. "Dang it! If all these doors are locked then how am I suppose to get through to Dawn. His trusty chick pokemon chirped up letting him know of its presences. Garrett looks down at it and smiles. "I know Torchic. I'm worried about Dawn too." That's when an idea formed in his head. "Hey maybe I can weaken the doors with fire and then break them in." Garrett gives a determined look "Alright Torchic you ready." The pokemon chirped in response. All was fine until Garrett was hit from behind and sent flying into a nearby wall. "Argghh." Garrett cried as pain filled his back. He looked up to see the perpetrator was another Team Magma grunt.

"Hey kid! Didn't your mommy ever tell you that's its impolite to barge in without permission." The grunt taunted. "And didn't yours teach you that kidnapping people was wrong." Garrett countered getting up off of the floor. "Alright then let's see you joke your way out of this one. Get him Pochyanna." The grunt screamed. "Let's win this Torchic. Use ember." Garrett commanded "Dodge that and use bite." The grunt countered. The dark dog pokemon rolled out of the way of the oncoming flames and charged right for Torchic. "Use Peck attack!" Garrett said. The attack lands a direct hit and pochyanna flies back in the air. "Now quickly finish this with ember." Garrett shouts. The small balls of fire hit pochyanna in the face causing it to faint. Garrett looks at the grunt amusement on his face as clear as day. "Any more questions." He said sarcastically. The grunt just shakes his head dumbly and runs away. Garrett sighs "Boy am I glad that's over."

With a sudden sound heard over his shoulder he turns around to see another Magma grunt walking towards him. Garrett narrows his eyes. "Be ready Torchic." He whispers "I should have known it would have been you to cause a commotion." The grunt says approaching fast. "Who are you and how do you know me." Garrett asks taking up the defensive. The grunt chuckles "Here maybe this will jog your memory ." he says. He pulls out a pokeball and releases a Porygon-Z. Garrett looks shocked "A Porygon-Z. then that must mean that your." The stranger pulls his hood down to reveal his face. "Baker." Garrett whispers. The black haired purple eyed man bows, "That's right Garrett it's been awhile." He replies. "What are you doing down here Baker?" Garrett asks. Baker looks around before answering "I'll tell you everything follow me.

Baker leads Garrett into a different room and then locks the door behind him. "Alright we should be safe in here." Baker says Garrett looks around confused "Baker what's going on here." Garrett asks. "I'm here on a special assignment to keep an eye on Team Magma and Team Aqua. To make sure that they stay out of trouble." Baker explained. Garrett shock his head. "Well I see that's really working out. These guys are more trouble than being paralyzed with confusion." Baker laughed "Yeah I'd say so. But enough about me why are you here." Baker got serious all of a sudden. Garrett sighs "Team Aqua attacked Twinleaf town a couple days ago leaving no survivors. I don't know how but we were able to get away, because the next day we woke up here in Oldale town." "We?" Baker inquired. "Dale, Dawn and I yeah."

The two friends talked for a little while longer getting caught up on lost time. When Baker asked the question. "So what are you and Dale doing infiltrating Team Magma's base?" "We came here looking for Dawn. Team Magma sort of kidnapped her." Baker nods his head. "Sounds good to me. I won't hassle you about it since I know you know what you're doing, but I will warn you that these two groups won't show any mercy so be careful." Baker advised. Garrett mock salutes "10-4 good buddy."

With that Baker turns to leave but not without saying "Stay here I'll be right back." Garrett nods and Baker exits the room.

On the other side of the building we find Dale still dressed in the Magma uniform, but he was listening in on three other grunts having a rather informative conversation. "So what do you think we should do with the girl." The first grunt asks. "Well we could have some fun with her, from what I heard she was a pretty one." The second grunt laughed. Dale shook his head in disgust. "NO!" the last grunt said "We use her as bait to lure her two friends into our perfectly set trap. Then we can force all three of them to join our team." "Why would we do that?" the second grunt asked causing the first one to face palm. "Because according to our top spies they are the heroes destined to save the world from Kyogre and Groudon's war. So if we can get them to join us then Groudon will be sure to win." The third grunt explained obviously the smartest one.

The three grunts continue their conversation with Dale listening to everything that they say, when he sneezes "AHHH CHOO!" he sniffs grabbing the grunts attention "Crap time to go." He says taking off in the opposite direction. The first two grunts take off after him the third on stays behind. He talks into the communicator on his helmet "Team we've been breached. Activate the defensive initiative immediately." He smirks "Were bagging us two more team mates."

Still hightailing it down a hallway Dale quickly uses the key card that was in his uniform to unlock a door. He goes in it and discovers that it was the security room. He quickly forms an idea and goes over to one of the desks. "It's now or never." He says to himself before pushing several buttons in a complicating order.

Back with Garrett, he was waiting patiently for Baker to return when he hears alarms start to blear from every direction. He gets up immediately wondering what the heck was going on. "Huh. What's going on here." He looks to his right and sees a huge TV screen come to life and Dales face appears on the giant entertainment system. "Dale is that you?" Garrett asks. "Yeah it is. I can't believe I actually got this to work." Dale says sounding pleased with himself. "Just cut to the chase please." Garrett sounding urgent. "Did you find Dawn yet." Dale asked. Garrett looks down with a sad expression, "No not yet" he looks back up "But I did manage to run into an old friend. Remember Baker." "Bakers here too. That's cool." "What's going on?" Garrett shouted to Dale. "I um, was discovered." "What's the damage." Garrett asked "Team Magma is planning to blow up the base to get rid of any intruders." Garrett's face instantly pales, "Oh no this isn't good." Garrett mumbles to himself. Then he hears banging on the door that Dale was standing in. "Oh great, I think they found me." He says glaring at the door. "Do you need any help over there." Garrett asks. Dale shakes his head "No I can handle them. You need to go get Dawn and get outta here. Don't worry about me." The TV screen gets shut off before Garrett could protest.

Baker comes flying back into the room with his Garchomp behind him. "Garrett are you ok? What happened." "They found Dale, there planning to detonate the entire building." Baker's face pales slightly "Then we better go and evacuate." "You try and shut off that bomb. I'm going to go and get Dawn." Garrett flies out of the room at inhumane speeds. Baker stands their watching him punch and kick several grunts out of his way, he shakes his head smiling "He's going to kill himself over that girl one day." Baker takes off in the opposite direction looking for Dale.

Garrett breaks through four doors before finally finding the room that Dawn was being held captive in. She was unconscious, probably just asleep. Her face was bruised badly plus she had a few cuts on her arms and legs. Garrett walks up to her "Man Baker wasn't kidding. These guys really don't have hearts do they." He picked her up and just as he had guessed. He started to glow a bright blue in color. Her injuries disappeared instantly. _'Good if she's asleep it'll be easier to get her out of here.'_ Garrett thought.

Making his way through the deserted halls of the building as fast as one could move with an unconscious girl in their arms. It was easy to get her out as everyone had fled the building in fear of being blown up. As soon as Garrett was a safe enough distance away, he laid Dawn down on the ground and turned to watch the building fall to the ground destroyed.

"Well that officially ends Team Magma's presence in Oldale town. I just hope the others were able to get out as well." Garrett turns his head to Dawn as he hears her yawn and kneels down next to her.

"Hey Dawn have a nice nap." Garrett said in teasing way. "Garrett is that you?" she mumbled, "Yeah it's me no need to worry." He re-assured her. She jumped up quickly surprising him and glomped him knocking him to the ground and causing him to blush. "Whoa Dawn, what's with the extreme affection all of a sudden?" Garrett asked still slightly dazed. "Nothing it's just that you came back for me." She said with tears in her eyes.

The two teens sat up separating from each other "Of course I came back for you. I'm not going to let Team Magma or anyone hurt you ok." He said smoothly. She just nods at his words. "Come on Dawn let's get back to the pokemon center so we can meet back up with Dale." "Oh I almost forgot about Dale. I was wondering why it was so quite." Garrett chuckled at this "Come on." He said.

They make their way back to the pokemon center, and as soon as they walk through the double doors the two are slammed into a hug by non-other than Dale. "Hey guys you made it back. For a second there I thought you guys died." Garrett smirked "Sorry Dale but you can't get rid of me that easily. "I've got to say Garrett that was mighty impressive. I didn't think you'd be able to pull that rescue off especially seeing as you don't have many pokemon on you right now." Baker said. Dawn ran over full speed and hugged Baker tightly "Hey Baker how are you? I haven't seen you in three years." "I've been well, how have you been." Dawn frowned "Our home town has been destroyed." She said "Yeah I heard, but on the bright side you guys have this awesome new journey to go." Baker reasoned. "Yeah that's a good way to look at it, thanks Baker." Baker chuckles "No problem kid."

A few hours later it was time for the group to split up for the time being. "Well guys it's time that I go on my own way." Baker said. "Alright then I guess we'll see you again when we cross paths." Dale shrugged his shoulders. "That's right Dale and when we do I expect a battle" Baker said. The two old friends shake hands and then Baker exits the pokemon center walking in the direction of route 103. Garrett turns to the group "Well that was a great reunion but shall we continue on towards Petalburg city now." "Yeah!" Dawn said throwing a fist into the air. The three friends make their way down the straight path of route 102 and towards Petalburg city.

That's chapter 3 folks see you next time with the next update. This is Brighter8Stars logging off for now. 


	4. New Friends New Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon blah blah blah

The trio of heroes are continuing their adventure through route 102 when Dawn got tired of walking. "I wanna take a break." Dale looks at her funny "Why we just started walking?" "Yeah at 6 in the morning maybe." Dawn countered. "Well excuse me for being a morning person." Dale replied with a smirk. "Well…" Dawn started but couldn't think of a decent comeback. Dale nods his head "Yup that's what I thought." Dawn huffs and turns to Garrett for help. "Can you help me out here?" "Umm we could, I don't know." Garrett stammered. "Ha Dale two points, you guys zero. I'm on a roll this morning." He said putting a fist into the air. Garrett blinks a couple of times "Yeah were defiantly stopping and taking a break." Garrett declared. This time Dawn cheers. "Ha Ha who's winning now." Dale lets out a visible sigh "You guys are no fun at all."

So the friends set up camp and were in the middle of eating the lunch that Dale had prepared. Dale had a realization. "I just realized something." "What is it?" Garrett responded "What route are we on again." "Ummm I do believe it's 102." Dawn answered. "Awesome lets catch some pokemon!" Dale shouted gleefully. "Alright you do that while I go and catch some z's." Garrett said lying down against a tree. "Fine Dawn do you want to come along?" Dale asked looking at her. "Yeah sure why not." She replied.

The two teens were out for about twenty minutes but they couldn't find anything so they decided to head back to the camp site. "Well that was a huge waste of time." Dawn said "I know we could have been to Petalburg by now so I can get my first Hoenn gym badge." "Alright lets go and get Garrett then we can continue on to Petalburg for your guys badges." Dawn said. Dale nods and the two return to the camp to see that Garrett was quite honest in his previous claim. Dawn sweatdropped "He really wasn't kidding was he." Dale shook his head with a smile on his face. "Nope it would appear not." Dawn looked at Dale with a devilish smile. "Should we wake him up?" she asked innocently. "Well we could do that or we could keep looking for some more pokemon." Dale replied. "Nah I think we should just to mess with him." "Well ok what do you suggest?" Dale asked. Dawn smirked and Dale gave her a look that told her to explain herself. "I think those pokemon over there have something in mind." She pointed over Dale's shoulder causing him to turn around and see what was up.

Looking over his shoulder he could see two pokemon approaching Garrett's sleeping form. Smirking to himself he brought out his pokedex to scan them.

_Hippopotas, the hippo pokemon. It lives in dry places and covers itself in sand to protect against germs. It does not enjoy getting wet. _"Yeah that sounds like the pokemon for me." Dale exclaimed reaching to grab a pokeball, but Dawn stopped him. "Now hold on a second there Dale. I want to see what the little cutie over there is." She copied Dale's movements and scanned the other pokemon.

_Shroomish, the mushroom pokemon. Shroomish is mild tempered and inhabits piles of rotting leaves inside of forests. _"So are you going to catch it or not." Dale asked "Of course I'm going to catch it but first I want to see what happens to Garrett." "Oh yeah ok, now I'm catching your drift. In fact I think I have an idea." Dale replied.

And just as the two had expected the Hippopotas used sand attack on the unsuspecting sleeping boy. In a heartbeat Garrett was up and ready to battle. "AHHH! OH MY GOD! What was that?" Garrett shouted rubbing the sand off of him. While still in a fit of giggling Dawn merely pointed at the pokemon who were still too busy laughing to notice Dale had a round object in his hand. "Oh so we have company. Well I guess I could always use a little warm-up before a gym battle and justice will be served." Garrett said growing determined. "Then here, you might want this." Dale said throwing the round object mentioned before towards Garrett. Garrett caught the objected perfectly "Thanks buddy. Now then where were we?" Garrett said spinning the pokeball around his finger before tossing it into the air. "Torchic! Battle on!" he shouted.

Torchic emerged with a threating growl, or well chirp in its case. Hippopotas and Shroomish also took battle stances for the appending fight. Dawn was digging through her bag for Treecko's pokeball when Dale stopped her "What are you doing!" she screamed "Shouldn't we help him." "No." Dale replied. "This is Garrett's fight and besides I bet he's got this." "For your sake you better be right." Dawn said glaring at him.

Up in a nearby tree a lone blue bird pokemon sat watching the fight. This pokemon was watching Garrett closely as if it were looking for the right opportunity to strike. However on the ground Torchic was quickly tiring out. It has already taken several hits from both Shroomish and Hippopotas, and was close to fainting. "Grr, stay strong Torchic were almost done here." Garrett said to the chick pokemon. Shroomish charged at Torchic preparing another tackle attack and Garrett knew that Torchic would be unable to dodge and thought that it was over; when out of nowhere a pokeball came flying in and smashed right into Shroomish's face. Shroomish was sucked into the device and after three shakes it stood still indicating that it was captured. After witnessing this everybody just seemed to have been frozen in place. "Ok what just happened?" Garrett asked.

"I wasn't going to just stand here and watch your poor little Torchic get beaten like that. So I took matters into my own hands." Dawn said picking up her new pokeball. Dale on the other hand was still unable to talk and just stood there with his mouth hanging open. "I appreciate the help Dawn thanks." Garrett said giving her a thumbs up before turning his attention back to the battle.

"Well that certainly came out of nowhere." Dale finally said. Dawn crossed her arms over her chest. "I told you I was going to catch it didn't I." she replied. "Well, now that that's out of the way. Torchic use peck on Hippopotas." Garrett commanded more determined than ever. Torchic charges at the hippo pokemon with its beak glowing and Hippopotas responds by using sand attack. "Torchic, quickly dodge it." Torchic side steps the sand and was met by the powerful jaws of Hippopotas' bite attack. "Grr, this might be it." Garrett muttered under his breath.

All seemed lost for Torchic when suddenly Hippopotas was smashed into a tree by an unknown source. "OK now what did you do?" Dale said looking at Dawn. She shrugged her shoulders "Don't look at me. I didn't do it." She said. "That was a wing attack, and a powerful one at that." Garrett said with his eyes peeled. The blue bird from before landed in front of Garrett with its eyes narrowed on Hippopotas. "It's a Taillow." Dale shouted. "Aww its adorable!" Dawn cooed with hearts in her eyes. "Well what does it want with us?" Garrett asked watching it closely. "US! Oh no no no no no. You're the one it wants Garrett. Not us" Dale exclaimed.

The Taillow as fast as lightning, smashed into Hippopotas with a quick attack while it was still dazed. The force of the impact caused the hippo pokemon to faint. "Wow that Taillow is pretty fast." Dale said. Garrett smiled "I think this Taillow was trying to protect me you guys." Garrett said. "But why?" Dawn asked. "Maybe it wants your autograph?" Dale said unsure. "Well whatever the reason I owe this Taillow some gratitude. Thanks buddy." Garrett said holding his hand out towards the blue bird. Taillow squawks and flies away.

"By the way Dale. If you want to catch Hippopotas then now might be a good time to do so." Garrett advised with a small smirk. Dawn looked relatively surprised "How did he know. You wanted to catch Hippopotas?" "I don't even want to know." Dale responded. Dale walked up to the unconscious pokemon and dropped a pokeball on it. "Alright you guys." Dale started "What do you say we head into Petalburg City now." "I couldn't agree more with you." Garrett said. The two trainers walk ahead leaving Dawn behind. "Yeah about time we started moving again….Wait up for me!" she shouts running to catch up to them.

The three teens enter Petalburg City without a sound and are amazed at what they see. "Wow this city is Beautiful." Dawn said looking around at all of the different places to visit. "We can do site seeing later. Right now I'm itching to get my first Hoenn badge." "Well you'll just have to put some cream on that, because our first stop is the pokemon center." Garrett said. Dawn giggled slightly at the joke while Dale sweatdropped. "Bad pun dude." Dale commented. Garrett shrugged "Oh well. I tried didn't I?"

At the pokemon center Dale, Dawn, and Garrett all get their pokemon healed by Nurse Joy when a boy the same age as the heroes walks into the center. He was wearing black shorts, skater shoes, and a green t-shirt. His long red hair was tied back into a pony tail and his black eyes were fixed with a cold hard stare. The mysterious buy smirked "Well what do we have here three rookie pokemon trainers who haven't the first clue on how to take care of their pokemon." Dawn fumed at hearing this "EXCUSE ME!" she shouted, with her arms crossed over her chest. Garrett put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down "Now, now let's not go getting into fights that we can avoid." Garrett advised. The guy smirked. "Yeah I'd hate to see one of you guys get hurt." The guy smirks wider, "Or would I." that was when Dale stepped up to the plate. "Who's to say that you could even beat us anyways?" Dale challenges. The guy steps a little closer to Dale "Oh trust me, I know." Dale moves in even closer. "Oh trust me, you can't." He fired back. The guy backs off but doesn't let his smirk falter. "I would take that bet, but unfortunately I have more important matters to attend to." Garrett raises a brow "Like what, finding a lost zigzagoon in the forest. Give me a break." "Yeah you wish, but I was talking about my challenge to the Petalburg City gym leader." "You're challenging the gym leader!" Dale exclaimed. "So I guess there was one here after all." Dawn added in. "That's right losers I am, and once I win. I'll be sure to give you three the epic play by play." Dale's eyes ignited with fire "Nuh-uh were going to be the first ones to beat it and then become the new Hoenn champions." Dale proclaimed throwing a fist into the air. Dawn and Garrett sweatdropped "Does he realize what he's just done?" Garrett whispers to Dawn she just as quietly replied "No I don't think so." The red headed guy smirked "Well it would appear that I've made myself a couple of rivals," he winks at Dawn causing her to gasp silently and look away, "And maybe something more." He finishes with an evil laugh. Garrett looks on in confusion "Are you ok there what's your name?" Garrett asked. The guy falls to the ground in a comical fashion. "Oh Yeah we never did get your name." Dale said. He gets back up off the floor "Oh yeah well whatever. I guess your worthy enough to know that." He states. "Thanks I feel so flattered?" Garrett asks. "The names Rio, and you better remember it, because I'm going to be the one to beat you guys first."

After that Rio exited the pokemon center, but not after Dale yelled back to him, "Don't hold your breath." Garrett looks over at Dawn with concern "Hey are OK." She looks back up at him and smiles "Yeah I'm fine no need to worry." Relief washes over Garrett's features. "Good, you seemed awfully quiet there for a second." "I can't help but feel like Rio will be getting in the way further down the road." "Oh that's great news." Dale says sarcastically. "Hey didn't Rio say he was challenging the gym leader here." Garrett said. "Oh yeah your right, maybe we should go and watch. I bet we could find some weakness in the gym leader here." Dale suggested. Dawn giggled "Race you there." She called, running out of the center "Oh your so on." Dale replied running after her. Garrett smiled at his friends happy that for once they weren't arguing over laughable subjects.

Dale and Dawn arrived in the front of the gym with Dale standing tall and Dawn panting like crazy. "See I told you that I would win." Dale smirked triumphantly. "That's no fair you know that you're faster than me." Dawn complained. "Ah ah ah, no complaining Dawn, remember that you had the head start." She crossed her arms stubbornly "Humph, it's still not fair." She replied. Dale looked around before asking. "Hey have you seen Garrett around anywhere?" he asked "No I though he was following us." She replied. Dale put his hands behind his head "I would worry too much about it. I'm sure that he just trailed off somewhere. I know he'll meet us here in no time at all." Dawn still frowned though "I sure hope your right." "Come on" Dale started "Have I ever been wrong." Dawn put her head down "Great now I'm really worried."

Walking through the streets of Petalburg was the familiar boy with brunette hair and hazel eyes. He was lost and just aimlessly kicking a crumpled up can of pokesoda. Not looking where he was going he walked right into somebody about twice his size falling straight to the ground. He looked up at the figure he collided with. The person extended their hand as a means to help him up. "Sorry about that." The person spoke Garrett grabbed the man's hand and got back up "No worries I wasn't watching where I was going." Garrett replied getting a better look at the man he could see that he was wearing a red sweater and blue pants. The guy also had short black hair. "Are you lost? You look like you're in a hurry." Garrett scratches his head "Well kind of. I was looking for my friends but I kind of got lost." "I see. Do you know where their at?" the stranger asked. "If my hunch is correct they should be at the gym, problem is. I have no idea where that is." Garrett sighed. "The gym you say." The man put a hand under his chin. "Yeah do you know where it is?" Garrett asked "As a matter of fact. I do." Garrett's face lit up "Really could you show me the way." He exclaimed. "I'd be happy to, under one condition." "Sure anything" Garrett replied. "You see my Vigoroth escaped a few moments ago and I would love some help locating him." "Yeah sure I'll you find your pokemon for you." "Thanks we'll each split up and meet back here in a few." "Alright" Garrett gave a salute before running off in the opposite direction.

Back at the gym Dale and Dawn were just sitting against the wall seemingly bored "Hey Daaallleee." Dawn whined "Whhhattttt." He whined back with a smile. She frowned obviously not finding it funny. "When's Garrett going to be back it's been like an hour." She said standing up. "I don't know Dawn." Dale got up as well "And since the doors to the gym are locked we're stuck out here." "Arghh. This is stupid why can't the stupid gym leader be here already." "I'm not sure, but I think it's high time we go out and find our misguided friend." "I was waiting for you to say that." "Alright then lets g…" Dale was cut short by the familiar figure that was rapidly approaching the gym. "Well what do we have here?" Rio said with a menacing look on his face. Dawn gasped "Rio!" Dale growled "What do you want?" "I'm just here to collect my gym badge, after all my victory here is inevitable." He said "Yeah well good luck with that. The gym leader isn't here right now so you can just take your arrogance somewhere else." Dale said "Dale shut up." Dawn warned. "And another thing." Dale continued seemingly ignoring Dawn. "You say you can beat us when you haven't done anything to prove it yet. So if you ask me it..." Dale is cut off again, but this time by Rio as he holds Dale up against the side of the building. "You want to say that again punk." Rio growled. Dawn slapped her forehead. "I warned you Dale didn't I?" Dawn said.

Right before Rio could beat the crap out of Dale. A Vigoroth ran by plowing over Rio allowing Dale to re-gain his freedom. Dale smirked down at the unconscious boy and said. "Ha that's what you get jerk." "Now Dale was that really necessary?" Dawn asked Dale looked at her and shrugged "I thought so."

"Get back here you!" they heard Garrett shout as he ran right past them leaving behind a trail of dust from the inhuman speed that he was moving. Behind him flew a familiar blue bird pokemon "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Dale shouted. "I'm not sure." Dawn responded "Well it's pretty safe to say that we found Garrett." "Yeah but why was he chasing that Vigoroth." "Well we won't know unless we go and see for ourselves right." Dale said Dawn nodded and the two pokemon trainers ran off in the direction of route 102.

Garrett finally cornering Vigoroth in the forest area began panting as he came to a stop. "Phew I don't think I've ever ran that fast before in my life." Vigoroth realizing that it has been cornered became enraged, turned around and charged at Garrett with a crush claw attack. Before he could even process what was happening Vigoroth was slammed into one of the surrounding trees causing a mountain of dust to rise into the air.

"What was that?" Garrett exclaimed looking into the dust. "Garrett! Are you OK?" Dawn yelled running up to him. He looked back "Yeah I'm fine do you know what caused that explosion?" Garrett asked "No we saw the dust and thought something bad happened to you." "Nope I'm just dandy. I'm actually trying to catch a Vigoroth for somebody." "Why?" Dawn questioned him "Why not. Just trying to be helpful I guess." "Oh."

Then Dale staggered up to them "Man…..I'm…..so…..tired…. ahg." Garrett raises a brow "What happened to you?" he asked noticing the dirt on his attire. Dawn smirks "He got into a fight with Rio." Garrett shook his head "I take it that you lost." Dale grumbled "It would have been different on the battle field."

The dust finally settled to reveal the same Taillow from before glaring daggers at the Vigoroth across from it. "Hey look its that same Taillow. You know the one from the forest." Dale said. Dawn giggled "Awe Gar. I think it likes you." Garrett kneeled down beside it "Is that true Taillow do you want to help me fight this Vigoroth." Garrett asked it. The bird pokemon nods in agreement. Garrett looks back at his friends "You know what guys. This battle isn't going to be easy, mind giving me a hand here." Garrett smiles at them. "Sure!" Dawn says. Dale shrugs "I'm game. Go Hippopotas." "Since we're all using new pokemon here. Shroomish! Spotlight." Dawn shouted.

The Vigoroth starts the battle off by using a belly drum attack. "Oh no. Watch out guys, that thing just maximized its attack." Dale warned. Garrett smirked "I think this will play out quite nicely for us." "What makes you say that?" Dawn asked. Dale smirked catching onto Garrett's plan "I agree with Garrett. This will be easy." Dale said. "What are you planning Gar." Dawn asked, "Dawn, have Shroomish use sleep powder on Vigoroth." Garrett said. "Umm OK. Shroomish use sleep powder." Dawn shouted. "Step 1 check." Dale said.

As expected the Vigoroth jumped into the air to dodge the attack "Now Taillow use double team!" Garrett ordered. Taillow split into about twenty different forms of itself confusing Vigoroth. Vigoroth began to randomly attack the clones of Taillow with various attacks such as crush claw and thrash, but at the same time never actually succeeded in hitting the real Taillow. "Alright your turn Dale." Garrett said. He smirked cracking his knuckles "With Pleasure. Hippopotas use sand tomb!"

Vigoroth was too busy with Taillow's clones to notice the sand beginning to form under its feet, when too late; it was trapped by the incredible power of sand tomb no longer able to move. "Now follow that up with bite attack." Dale shouted. The attack of course was successful and Vigoroth took some major damage. "Oh now I get it." Dawn said finally catching on "This idea of yours was awesome. You're the best Gar!" Dawn praised. Garrett blushed slightly "Umm thanks Dawn, it was nothing really." He replied. Dale looked over at them annoyed. "Focus guys, you can flirt later. Right now we have work to do." This caused the already red teens to turn even redder. "OK Shroomish, use tackle." Dawn commanded.

Again the attack hits flawlessly. This time however, the force if impact from the tackle knocked Vigoroth over freeing it from its sand tomb. "Now for the grand finale." Garrett said. "Taillow use wing attack." He said pointing towards the sky where Taillow could be seen flying towards Vigoroth at high speeds.

Not having anytime at all to counter the attack, it hits. Vigoroth is knocked out and the two trainers and coordinator sigh a breath of relief. A red beam of light engulfs Vigoroth and it is assumed that it was returned to its pokeball. "Bravo I say. Very well done indeed." The voices owner jumps out of the trees and Garrett recognizes has the man he was helping out. "Hey its you again." Garrett said running up to him. Dale and Dawn followed in his footsteps after returning their pokemon. "Hey Garrett who's this?" Dawn asked "Oh that's right, this is the guy I was talking about. That was his Vigoroth." Garrett explained. "Now what a minute." Dale said. Dawn looked annoyed "What do you have to complain about now?" Dawn asked. Dale sent her a look before saying, "Why did we go through all that trouble when you could have just returned your pokemon in the first place." "That's a good question." Garrett replied shifting his attention back to the strange man. "Well you see," he started by shaking his head. "I actually had planned on doing that but then I saw you guys were going to battle it and I wanted to test out your team work. A test you passed I might add."

The man offered them a warm smile but it only confused the teens even more. "Man who are you?" Dale asked. "Yeah you never did tell us your name." "Oh! That's right I completely forgot. My name is Norman and I am the gym leader of the Petalburg City Gym." Dale and Garrett's eyes widen and Dawn giggles at them. "You're the gym leader!" Dale said "Wow didn't see that one coming." Garrett added. "Yup I am the gym leader." Norman said with a smile. "That's awesome. Can me and my friend here challenge your gym then." Dale said beginning to bounce up and down. "My friend here? I have a name you know." Garrett said, Dawn sweatdropped, "He's in his gym mode Garrett. Were pretty much two brick walls to him now." "Normally I would be offended by that, but knowing that we have a gym battle. I really don't care." Garrett said with a bright smile. Dawn shrieked "Ahh, not you too. Am I the only sane person left?" Norman chuckles at this, "Of course we'll have a battle, but can we do it tomorrow afternoon. I have a challenge with a red haired kid and an obnoxious attitude first."

The three teens look at each other and then they simultaneously say "Rio." Norman chuckles again "Yeah that sounds about right so I'll see you three at the gym tomorrow." "Yes you will." Dale responds shaking Norman's hand. Dale and Norman head back into the city but Dawn and Garrett stay behind. "Hey Garrett that Taillow is still here do you want to catch it?" she asked. Garrett smiled at her "I don't think that will be necessary." He walks up to Taillow and says, "Hey Taillow. How would you like to come with me and my friends on our journey through the Hoenn region?" the little but powerful bird pokemon chirped in happiness. "Alright then, Taillow welcome to the team." He dropped a pokeball on his head and it was instantly captured. Dawn looked over at him "Well that was easy." He nods "Let's get to Dale so he doesn't rage quit again." Dawn giggles and the two friends head back into the city for the remainder of the night.

Me: There's the end to chapter 4. Remember to click that review button or I'll have Dale lose his battle against Norman.

Dale: WHATTTT! I didn't agree to this.

Me: To Bad. I'm the author, so what say goes, and besides how did you get in here anyways?

Dale: The back door was open?

Me: GET OUT!(tosses him out of the house in a comical fashion) there that's better.


	5. Clash in Petalburg Woods

Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter.

Clash in Petalburg Woods

The Sinnoh region was a bust with commotion as Team Aqua was busy planning what their next move was to be.

"Have you found any traces of the children anywhere?" Archie so expertly demanded. "No sir." the Aqua Admin Matt responded. "It's like they disappeared from existence." "They didn't disappear that I'm sure of. But they were rescued." Archie pondered on this a little longer before making a conclusion. "Matt, I have reached a decision." Archie said. Matt saluted him. "What decision sir?" he asked. "Were heading back to the Hoenn region. It's time we showed the world that Team Aqua isn't a team to be messed with."

This statement surprised Matt "B-But sir. What about the kids? Don't you still need them for our dreams to be realized?" protested Matt. "The only reason we needed them was because they are the only ones who can bring us down. My plan was to capture them and dispose of them here, but since our rookies have gone and screwed that up; we're switching back to our original plan." Archie explained. "So I want you and the rest of the grunts to prepare the ship. We're heading for Rustboro City." Matt saluted Archie again with loyalty. "Yes sir, anything you say sir." Matt and Archie exit the room to finish making preparations for their journey back to their native region. _'HA HA HA, Garrett, Dale. Just try and stop us. Without the knowledge of your powers you guys are completely useless to me. HA HA HA'_ Archie thought with an evil grin.

Unbeknownst to Team Aqua, Team Magma had similar goals in mind as they are seen flying overhead in the direction of Rustboro City. _'Who were those kids that fought us back in Oldale Town.'_ the Magma Admin Tabitha thought to himself. _'I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, I'll discuss it with the boss when we land in Rustboro.'_

Back in Petalburg City, the three teen heroes were sound asleep, all except for one...Dale. The early rising teen stretched as he sat up out of his bottom bunk bed with a quick yawn. After their outing with Norman the previous night they had went straight to the Pokemon Center and had requested rooms. Garrett was sleeping on the top bunk and Dawn was across the room on a single bed. Dale sighed to himself. "I swear you guys need to start waking up earlier, or I'm going to start pulling pranks on you guys." All he got in response were small snoring sounds coming from Dawn. Dale waited a few seconds before hearing a thump on the ground beside him. He quickly turned his head toward the sound instantly alert for any problems but failed to hold in his laughter at what he saw.

lying on the floor groaning in pain, Garrett rubbed his now aching head slowly. He sat up when he heard someone laughing behind him. Turning around. Garrett saw none other than Dale busting a gut nearly rolling on the ground himself in laughter. "Man if only Dawn could have seen that. It would have made her day." Dale trailed off still chuckling at Garrett. Garrett snapped his finger and said with sarcasm "Oh darn if only." he replied. "Anyways what do we have planned for today?" Garrett asked "Well we're going to the gym to get our first Hoenn badges obviously." Garrett facepalmed. "Yeah no crap, I meant after that." Dale shrugged his shoulders "We could go shopping?" he said unsure. Garrett blinked. "Yeah somehow I don't see that happening." "Well when you have a girl as a traveling partner and that girl is Dawn. Then anything could happen my friend." Dale explained. Garrett chuckles "Hey speaking of Dawn is she even up yet?" Garrett asked. Dale pointed in her general direction. "See for yourself."

Turning back around he saw that she was indeed asleep still. Garrett sweatdropped. "I was afraid of that." "Got any bright ideas?" Dale asked trying not to be evil with this situation. "Yeah you go on ahead to the gym and I'll meet you there as soon as Dawn wakes up." Garrett said. Dale smirked "Now why would you say that?" Garrett smirked right back. "Because I know how you are with these situations." "Alright fine, I'll be over at the gym, but you two better not be late." "That sounds like a challenge to me." "But will you accept it?" Dale taunted "You bet." Garrett responded. The two boys do a quick high five before Dale leaves for the gym leaving Garrett to try and awaken Dawn.

Over at the Petalburg gym Dale, Norman and Rio were patiently waiting for the remaining two to arrive. "Ugh when can we start this. I'm tired of waiting." Rio said frustrated. Norman chuckled at his childish manner. "Soon, I promised Garrett and Dale that they could watch our battle." "Well he better be getting his slow butt here soon or else I'm kicking it." Dale scoffed "Please you'd have a better chance winning this battle blindfolded." Dale said. Rio didn't look amused. "Listen here you little twerp. You may have gotten lucky last time, but provoke me again and I will not hesitate to pound your face in." Rio threaten. "Ouu, I'm soooo scared." Dale smirked.

Before Rio had the chance to pummel Dale again, the front doors to the gym open up and in walks Garrett chuckling with an angry Dawn following close behind. "OK Garrett you can stop laughing now. it really wasn't that funny." Dawn said. Dale quirked an eyebrow at them "What happened to you two?" he asked. "Nothing buddy, don't worry about it." Garrett responded getting himself under control. "Dawn?" he inquired. The one in question crossed her arms and looked away stubbornly. "Garrett made me fall out of bed this morning." she said. Garrett starts laughing again. "You were right Dale it did make my day." Dale stares blankly for a couple seconds before turning towards Norman "Look it's been a long morning so can we please get the battle started." Dale pretty much pleaded. "Alright finally. You ready to lose." Rio stated facing Norman. Norman chuckled "I have to warn you that I'm stronger than I appear." "I doubt that." Rio said with a bored expression. Norman holds up his hands in defeat, "Fine suit yourself. Slaking GO!" Norman shouted releasing his best pokemon.

The three people in the crowd were amazed with the surprised appearance of the powerful pokemon. "Whoa, Norman has a Slaking." Garrett said. "That thing is huge." Dawn followed. "Suddenly I don't feel so good about this." Dale said.

Rio growls at the pokemon "This isn't good." he said. Norman smirks at him "Not feeling so confident now are you." Rio growls again. "No, I will defeat you. I am the strongest trainer in the world. Go Grotel!" Rio shouted releasing his starter pokemon.

"Man I got to admit for a jerk like him. He's got a strong pokemon." Dale stated. "Yeah but is he any good?" Garrett said. "Well I guess we're about to find out." Dawn said watching with interest.

"Alright Grotel use razor leaf. Then follow it up with tackle" Rio commanded. "Not bad." Norman commented. "Slaking get ready to use counter." he said. The tremendous pokemon sidestepped the oncoming leaves and put its fists into the air which Grotel ran straight into. Grotel was shoved backwards from the force of the blow dealt by Slaking. "NOO." said Rio. "Now then Slaking lets use facade." Slaking runs towards Grotel glowing different colors. "No, we're not going down like that use withdraw Grotel." Grotel hides in its shell to protect against the facade attack. Norman smirks "Alright fine use brick break Slaking."

The massive ape drops his arm and completely crushes the green turtle causing it to faint. Rio returns his pokemon with a look of disbelief on his face. "There's no way. I can't believe it." Rio stuttered. Norman smiles at him. "I told you not to underestimate me."

Back along the sides of the gym sitting in the bleachers Garrett and the rest of the gang were just as surprised as Rio was. "Now that's what I call power." Dawn said. "Yeah that brick break just completely destroyed that withdraw guard." Garrett said. "Are you guys sure this is the first gym?" Dale said. "Well after seeing that, I just don't know." Garrett replied "Maybe we should leave?" Dawn asked. Dale looks at her with even more disbelief "And miss this are you kidding me." "Yeah I kind of want to stay here and watch Rio get his pride beat." Garrett added. Dawn just sighs.

"You want to quit and forget this battle ever happened?" Norman asked. Rio growls again in frustration "No way, I won't quit. I will beat you." Rio sends out his last pokemon which happens to be a Magmar. "Alright then suit yourself." Norman says. "Magmar use ember NOW!" Rio commanded. "Slaking use protect." The small flames are deflected by the huge green force field that surrounds Slaking. "You've got to be kidding me it knows protect." Rio said. "That's right. Now then Slaking start focusing." Norman calmly said. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but it won't work against me. Magmar use scratch attack!" Rio said with determination. "Alright Slaking. Let's finish this up with focus punch."

As Magmar approached the king ape for swipe. The giant monkey brought its glowing fist forward and with breaking a sweat knocked Magmar into the far wall knocking it out cold. "Well I guess that's all huh?" Norman said returning his pokemon. Rio followed suit and said. "This isn't the last time you'll see me. I'll make you regret your victory over me, just you wait."

After his speech Rio left the gym and Norman turned back to face the remaining three teens. "So did you guys enjoy the show?" he asked. "Yeah that was amazing Norman. I can't believe you just beat Rio without even trying!" Dale exclaimed. "That was no doubt a great battle but I one question to ask you." Garrett said. "What is it?" Dale asked "Yeah do tell." Norman urged. "This isn't the first gym of the region is it?" Garrett said. Norman scratches the back of his head "No you're right Garrett this isn't really the first gym of the region." Norman responded. "Then why would you accept our challenges if you knew we would lose?" Dale asked. "Well I needed to teach Rio a lesson about arrogance, and I figured that you guys would catch on anyways." Norman answered. "Well then where is the first gym in this region?" Dale asked. "Obviously not here." Garrett whispers to Dawn. Hearing his comment she starts to giggle. "If you three are going to tackle the Hoenn league for this year than I recommend you start your hunt for badges in Rustboro City. The gym leader there is Roxanne and she'll be more than ready to give you guys a run for your money." Norman explained.

"Thanks for the information Norman." Dale said. "No problem at all. And I expect a real challenge the next time you guys are in town." Norman. Garrett walks over to Norman and the two boys shake hands "No need to worry Norman. We'll give you battle you won't soon forget." Garrett said. "Norman if I may ask. Do you know where the first contest of the region is." Dale looks surprised to hear this. "They have contests in Hoenn!" he shouts. "That's right Dale, something you didn't even know." Dawn said. "Alright look Berlitz are we going to play pick on Dale all day, or are we going to be getting to the next city?" Dale asked. "Would you two please stop fighting long enough so we can hear the answer to her question." Garrett said. Dale and Dawn look at the ground in embarrassment "Sorry." they both said. Norman chuckles "Now then to answer your question Dawn. I do believe the first contest this year is in Dewford Town, but unfortunately you're going to need a boat to get there." Norman explained. Dawn sighed "Well then I guess we're not getting to that one." she said disappointed. "Don't worry Dawn we'll get there in time for your contest." Garrett reassured her. "Yeah Dawn, we got this." Dale added.

The three friends exit Petalburg City and make their way across the south side of route 104, when they come to the shore of a little beach. "Well here it is." Garrett said "Yeah somewhere down route 105 is where Dewford island is. According to Norman anyways." Dale said "Man this bites, I really want to have my first Hoenn contest battle." Dawn says.

Dale snaps his fingers really loudly all of a sudden "Hey Garrett you can control water right. Can't you just surf us across the ocean to Dewford Town." "Wishful thinking Dale, but I don't think that was one my contract for super powers." "Hey what's that over there." Dawn says suddenly. She turns and runs in the direction of a house sitting on the edge of a beach. "What's got her so excited all a sudden?" Dale asks. "I don't know, but I think she may be onto something." Garrett replied.

Garrett and Dale run to try and catch up with Dawn. When they get to her, they discover that the building is really a beach house that gives rides over to Dewford Island for a very reasonable cost. They also discover that the owner has gone out and therefore cannot give them a ride. "Great and just when I thought I saved the day too." Dawn said crossing her arms. "Well right now I think it's best if we continue on the road towards Rustboro City." Dale suggested. "I agree with Dale." Garrett said. "Alright then let's go." Dawn said

They continue up the rest of the route until they enter the Petalburg Woods. Inside the woods the trio walks around for a while before they decide to take a small break and set up camp.

"I'm going to go and do some training, do you guys want to join me?" Dawn asked. "Maybe in a little while. Right now I want to start making dinner." Dale said "Yeah and I think I'll help him so we don't have a repeat of what happened last time." Garrett said with a smirk. "Hey I didn't know that you could blow up eggs if they got too hot." Dale replied. "Well I'm going to go and work on some contest appeals. You guys know where to find me." she said.

A few minutes later Garrett and Dale had prepared dinner for the trio to eat. It consisted of three cheeseburgers and some eggs, that Dale didn't blow up this time, "Aright Garrett, dinner is finally ready. you can stop hiding behind the trees." Dale said with annoyed tone. "Awesome were having cheeseburgers again." Garrett said with sarcasm towards the end. "Hey cut me some slack man, at least it's edible." "Yeah can't argue with you there." "Alright, let's go and retrieve Dawn so we can eat." Dale said. "Way ahead of you." Garrett said starting to walk away, but was interrupted by the sudden voice that said...

"You're not going anywhere any time soon." Dale sighed, "Look Rio, were kind of in the middle of eating dinner so if you could just wait until some other time that would be great." Dale said. "Hey where's the third loser at?" Rio asked. "We were just getting ready to go and get her until you interrupted us." Garrett said. "Change of plans you're going to battle me Garrett." Rio demanded "You actually want to battle me? I thought I was too weak for you." Garrett inquired. "You are but I need somebody to take my rage out on after losing to that gym leader." "Now this I got to see." Dale said. Garrett ponders for a moment. "Alright Rio I'll battle you." "Good this will be one on one since I am a busy boy after all." "Fine by me." Garrett said. "Well I'm waiting." Rio said. "Alright then Torchic, battle on!" Rio smirks "Go Magmar." "Let's try using scratch attack." Garrett said. "Counter that with smog attack."

Magmar releases a power gas like attack from its beak and the blast heads straight for Torchic. "Quick, stop your attack Torchic and follow it up with ember." Garrett said.  
>The flames weren't powerful enough to overtake the gas, but they did weaken them to the point where Torchic wasn't harmed. "Alright yes, good move Garrett." Dale shouted from behind him. "Yeah, now if only I could see the battle field this would be perfect." He replied.<br>What Garrett said proved to be true. As the battle field was now covered with the purple gas attack completely blinding both trainers from sight of the battle field.  
>"Magmar use tail-whip to trip Torchic." Rio shouted suddenly startling Garrett and Dale. Garrett smirks "Just what I was waiting for. Torchic jump over that tail and use peck attack." "What! No!" Rio yelled.<br>Torchic, doing as told, jumped over Magmar's tail and landed a perfect peck straight into Magmar's face for a critical hit.  
>"Alright yes, nice job." Garrett said. "Were not done yet. Magmar grab Torchic and don't let go!" Rio shouted.<br>Not expecting the command Torchic was grabbed by Magmar and held their tightly as Magmar began to choke it. "Hey that's low even for you Rio. You're going to kill the little guy." Dale protested. Rio shrugged "I never said I was going to play fair."  
>Garrett looked on in absolute horror as his starter Pokémon was being choked to death by Magmar's crushing grip. Rio's smirk grew wider as Garrett's face grew paler. Garrett closed his eyes for a few seconds, but when he opened them to glare at Rio they were literally glowing a light blue in color and his voice seemed to boom when he talked. "Rio, you will pay for using a cruel trick like this." He raised his right hand and a ball of water appeared in it.<br>"Oh crap, you've really gone and done it now." Dale said turning and taking refuge from behind a tree. The water ball suddenly turned to ice and flew across the field towards Magmar. Reacting fast enough Magmar released Torchic and melted the ice ball with an ember attack. Rio looked on not daring to say another word in fear of getting well killed.  
>As soon as it was evident that Torchic was ok. Dale raced out onto the battlefield and kneeled in between the two pokemon to prevent any more fighting. Garrett blinked his eyes turning them back to normal. He then looked around the battlefield. "Whoa, what happened did I win." "You can do all that but you can surf us across the dang ocean!" Dale said. "I-I'm not sure. Something took over my mind and then that happened." Garrett replied. "Hm." Dale pondered. "Well that's pretty weird." "Yeah no crap." "If you two are done nerding it up." Rio interrupted, "I'd like to finish this battle." he finished. Dale gives him a look that screams 'Are you retarded?' while Garrett simply said "Even after all that you still want to fight me?" "Yeah I'm not letting you beat me on a lucky break, we're finishing this." Rio shouted. Dale got up and went back over to Garrett. "Do it Garrett, you got this." Dale said. "I don't know, what you say Torchic." Garrett said<p>

Looking over the two boys gawked at what they saw. The little fire chick pokemon wasn't so little any more. In fact it had evolved into Combusken during all the confusion. "Um, I'll take that as a yes?" Garrett said. "I have nothing to add to that." Dale replied.

"Magmar, use fire spin!" commanded Rio. "Hey that's cheap, I wasn't even ready yet. Dodge it!" Garrett said.

To dodge, Combusken leaped about 30 ft. into the air. "Excellent. Now come back down with a double kick." Garrett said extending his arm forward revealing to Dale some strange marking on his hand. "What the heck is that?" Dale wondered.

Moving back to the battle, the double kick lands perfectly KO'ing Magmar by sending it into a tree. "Yeah, Alright, Nice shot Combusken." Garrett shouted in Glee. Rio returned his defeated pokemon with a scowl on his face saying "I can't believe I just lost, and it was all because of that bull crap that happened earlier." "Whatever Rio, you played the game and you lost, so thanks for playing." Dale said. "Besides I had no control over what happened, so as far as I'm concerned, everything is all good." Garrett said. "Whatever, the next time we meet we'll just see if this battle was fact or fiction."

Rio stormed off deeper into the forest grumbling certain things to himself. "Well then, that certainly wasn't expected." "Yeeeaaahhh. Hey Garrett you might want to take a look at your hand." Dale said. "What my hand?" Garrett said.

Looking down he saw the glowing marking on his hand begin to fade away until nothing remained of it. Though he didn't see much, he was able to pick up that it was red in color. "Now just what was that?" Garrett questioned. "No clue. All I know is that I noticed it after your powers took over." Dale said. "Maybe it was a symbol of some sort. I'd have to get another look at it though." Garrett replied studying his hand carefully. "I'd say that you definitely have the powers that Archie was talking about." Dale concluded. "Well yeah, at this point it's pretty obvious." "Do you think that it's the super ancient pokemon Kyogre?" Dale asked "I can't be sure. I don't even know what Kyogre looks like. I've only been told stories about it."

Dale starts to frantically check all over his body, "What about me, do I have a mark somewhere too." "I wouldn't doubt it, but we won't know unless your put into a dangerous situation, which I hope doesn't happen." Garrett said. Dale scratches his head, "Yeah I agree." he replied.

The boys continue their search for Dawn when Garrett stops and turns around. "Hey Dale, could you do me a favor." "Yeah sure, What?" "Can we not tell Dawn about this. I really don't want her to think I'm a freak." Garrett explains. Dale rolls his eyes with a smile and replies, "Yeah because she'll ever think you're a freak." he says sarcastically. "Hey be nice." Garrett protests. "Sorry but that's payback for all those jokes you two have played on me over the years." "Man karma sucks." Garrett says. The two brunette boys continue walking through the woods laughing their heads off.

END OF CHAPTER

(sighs) That's took awhile to type up. Sorry for the delay and the next will be out soon.


	6. Where the Land Meets the Sea

Disclaimer: The same as last chapter

On the other side of the forest, Dawn was so busy training her Treecko and Shroomish, that you could flick her in the back of the head and she wouldn't even notice it.

"Alright Shroomish use stun spore again and I want Treecko to dodge it with quick attack." She spoke out.

There moves worked out perfectly. Treecko's quick attack avoided the and the stun spore itself hit a tree causing it to deflect around the tree in the shape of a star.

"Alright, looks like we have our first appeal for the Hoenn region down." Dawn was interrupted from her thoughts when a strange man dressed in a green suit slightly frightened and out of breath.

"Please c-can you help me?" The man begged. "What happened? Are you OK?" Dawn asked concern filling her voice. She returned her pokemon and ran up to him. "I was attacked by some guy. He was trying to take my package from me so I fled into the forest looking for help." The man said. "Well do you know who it was?" "Not personally, All I know is he's from Team Aqua." Dawn's face paled "D-Did you say Team Aqua." She stuttered.

As if fate was working against her the mentioned Team Aqua grunt came walking up to them with a huge air of arrogance around him. "I'm so glad I finally found you in this freakish forest. I'll be taking that package now." The grunt demanded. "Ahh!" The man screamed jumping out of his skin. "That's the same guy that attacked me earlier." The grunt smirked, "Now then be a good little hostage and give me that package!" the grunt said.

The man ran and hid behind Dawn, "You're a pokemon trainer! Do something." He said. Dawn looked at him with a shocked expression. "No wait I…" she was interrupted by the maniacal laughter of the grunt.

"Oh how cliché. The little girl is stepping up to protect the man from the big bad villain. Oh wait, isn't it suppose to go the other way around?" Nobody answers to his insults, and this causes him to sigh "Doesn't matter, I'll just take care of her and then I'll take my prize with me." _'What have I gotten myself into. Garrett please, I need your help.' _She thought

Further back in the forest Dale and Garrett were walking along until Garrett felt a shiver go down his spine. Dale looked over curiously "Hey man you ok?" Dale asked. "No I just got a bad feeling." "What kind of bad feeling?" Dale asked. "Come on we better hurry." Garrett said taking off, Dale sighed. "Oh boy here we go." He ran ahead to catch up with Garrett.

Back with Dawn, she was doing a good job at fending the grunt off but, her Treecko was tiring quickly. "Treecko use quick attack." She said. The grunt smirked, "Pochyenna use howl." "Quick Treecko use pound to counter." "Use bite." The black dog's attack hits and Treecko is unable to shake it and faints. Dawn returns her pokemon with a tinge of fear on her face.

"Well it looks like I win." The grunt said walking forward. "No you're not getting that package I'm not giving up!" she said with determination. "Shroomish! Spot light!" she yelled getting pumped up. The grunt sighs at her weak attempt to show intimidation. "So the fight carries on."

Back with Garrett and Dale; Dale almost ran past Garrett when he stopped running suddenly. "Whoa why'd we stop? I was just starting to feel the wind in my face." Dale said. "Look over there," Dale follows Garrett's line of sight and sees a lone Team Magma grunt walking through the forest a few feet in front of them. "Oh great we got trouble." Dale complained quietly. "Yeah but what's he up too?" Garrett continued the conversation. "Nothing good I'm sure." "Alright lets follow him and see what happens before we do anything stupid." Garrett advised. When he gets no reply he looks over and discovers a trail of dust right where Dale was standing 5 seconds ago. "No I said before anything stupid." He shouted.

The sound of Garrett's voice alerted the grunts attention, but it was too late. Before the grunt could react, Dale had pile-drove him to the ground. "What are you doing here in the forest huh!" Dale demanded him. "Hey get off of me!" the grunt said. "Tell me what you're doing here or do I have to beat the answers out of you." Dale replied."What are you talking about?" The grunt said tossing Dale off of him and getting up off the ground. Garrett walks over to them shaking his head in disproval. "Dale, I said to follow him not assault him." "What do you two guys want with me?" the grunt asks them annoyed. Garrett sighs, "We just want to know why you're here in the forest." The grunt looks at Dale, "Yeah that's pretty much it." He said. "OK listen up, I came here following some suspicious looking guy, but I lost him." "A suspicious guy you say, sounds dangerous." Dale said. "Well if that's the case then we better find Dawn before…"

Garrett was interrupted by a loud bang and a familiar girly scream. "Before that happens." He finished sadly. The two boys take off running not knowing the Magma grunt was secretly following them.

Back with Dawn and the Team Aqua grunt, the battle was still going on but in the advantage of the enemy. Dawn growled as her Shroomish fell on its back about ready to faint but still conscious. "This isn't good." She mused, "For you or me?" said the man that was still hiding behind her. "Don't you have any pokemon on you? I could use some help over here." Dawn asked. "No I don't have any." The guy replied. She sweatdropped, "Great now not only is he going to get the package but me as well." She said. The grunt smirked, "Well only if you insist princess. Sure I'll take you as well." Dawn shrieked again "Ahh! me and my big mouth." The man behind her sighed "Looks like we're both losers." "Let's finish this Pochyenna use tackle." The Grunt commanded

Before Pochyenna could get there, Shroomish was picked up by a Taillow and placed gently in a tree. "Hey no cheating I'm the crook around here." The grunt said in fury. "Yeah what was that anyways?" the man asked confused by the sudden turn around. Dawn smiled with gratitude "It's about time you guys got here." She said. The grunt was not amused. "Alright who are you mystery hero."

"I'll be taking the credit for that one thanks." A voice said Turning their heads the three people saw Garrett standing there twirling a pokeball "Oh great a wise guy, Get him Zubat." The grunt said releasing his second pokemon.

"Garrett LOOK OUT!" Dawn screamed. Garrett smirked and crossed his arms "Wrong move bud." He said. Jumping over Garrett's head and tackling Zubat to the ground to the ground was none other than Dale's Hippopotas. Stopping next to Garrett with his arms crossed and his signature cocky smirk he said. "Is it just me or did Team Aqua really step off the ladder?" "You'll pay for those insults, now attack Pochyenna you too Zubat." The grunt said .

"Shall we?" Dale asks. Garrett nods "Lets." "Hippopotas, sand tomb on Poochyenna!" Dale shouts. BOOM! The attack hits trapping the dark dog inside the tornado of sand. "Taillow take flight with Zubat into the air and then use double team, Garrett commanded. "You know two against one isn't very fair." The grunt said. "Well then lets even up the playing field" Dale said. Garrett looks over at Dale in disbelief. "Are you sure Dale?" "Yeah, yeah, I got this covered." He replied. "Alright then" Garrett said walking away from the fight. "You just made the stupidest move of your life," the Aqua grunt taunted. Dale raised his eyebrow.. "Try me he said ;)"

Before we get off on that dousing duel, Garrett had made his way over to Dawn and the other man. " you guys okay over here?" Dawn nearly squealed at the sound of his voice. "Garrett!" She screamed, running over to him and falling in to his arms, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Alright Hippopotas - use tackle attack on Poochyena, and while he's occupied, Go! Mudkip!" Mudkip came out of his pokeball, ready for his trainers call to battle. "Zubat take out that Hippo with a poison sting" The attack lands perfectly on the helpless Hippopotas. "Don't you know that poison isn't effective on ground type?" "Hurting him wasn't the complete objective" the Aqua grunt said. "Darn he's right… my Hippopotas is completely poisoned." Dale said with a pang of worry in his voice.

At about that time Garrett noticed on the sideline that his hand began glowing. "What's going on" he muttered to himself. He raised his hand slightly out of astonishment. Through doing so he noticed Hippopotas had began glowing as well. He tightened his hand and suddenly realized that his best friends Pokémon's health status had changed from poisoned to well. "Neat another handy trick" Dawn said in amazement, trying to be funny and lighten the mood. "Yeah thanks buddy." Dale yelled from the battle field. A noise was heard from the battlefield. "Who said you could just butt in on our battle?" snapped the grunt. "Poochyena and Zubat use bite on those nuisances." The pokemon unleash their bites upon Garrett's arm and Dawn's leg. Now after seeing the cruelty of the Aqua grunt, Dales hand begins to glow. Rage slowly fueled his emotions and grew within his eyes - he let out a powerful yell. The grunt and his two friends look towards him in a disbelieving awe. Dale, when speaking, now seemed to do so in a deeper tone. Angrily he approached the grunt and spoke in a slow and intense manner. "Who do you think you are treating my friends like that! They are in pain because of you, but now, I'll show you real pain.." Dale threw his hand in the air and released his anger with one swift firm punch to the ground. The Aqua grunt, now too scared to move mutters to himself "He must be the other." The ground beneath him then cracks and shoots upward sending him high in the sky. While all of this is going on the Team Magma Grunt from earlier hears all of the commotion and runs over to inspect what has happened. He can't believe what he sees and quickly reaches for his transmitter. "Maxie, come in Maxie. I think I have found the one we have been looking for." He says before running off.

Dale rushes over to his friends worried for their well-being. "I'm sorry guys. I couldn't protect you from him." "It's alright Dale we're just a little banged up." Dawn replied easing his concern. "Yeah but I think we need to take a trip back to the pokemon center" Garrett said with a cringe.

After a moment of tending to the wounds as best as they could, the Devon researcher finally gets enough composure back to speak fluently. "You three are incredible! If you guys hadn't shown up when you did who knows what would have happened to me." "No problem," Dale replied with a puzzled look. "Who are you again?"

With his good hand Garrett Facepalmed. "Oh I can't believe you sometimes Dale." This caused Dawn to giggle and the researcher to belt out a hearty laugh. "Oh It's quite alright, compared to this package my safety is worth nothing." "It's that important huh? What's inside? Garrett Questioned. "Only the building materials needed to complete the greatest invention ever produced by Devon." "Devon?" three teens questioned at the same time. "Oh, my apologies young ones. Devon is a manufacturing corporation headquartered in Rustboro city. I am actually one of the top researchers there. I was supposed to be retrieving the package from one of our suppliers, but then that hooligan chased me into the woods." "Cool," Dawn Replied, "We're heading to Rustboro city as well so my friends here can get their first Hoenn gym badge." "That's wonderful! I do hope we meet again sometime in the future," "Us too," Garrett said getting up and shaking the man's hand but still in some pain from the bite. "Ooh, those are some nasty bites, It's too far back to Petalburg but luckily Rustboro is right outside of this forest. I am sorry I cannot help now but please by all means stop by Devon Co. sometime and ask for Tom. I would be happy to assist you in any way I can. Goodbye young ones," With that the researcher exited the forest.

"Well should we continue on?" asked Dawn. "How are we supposed to when you guys are injured? Plus we still need to go back and pack up our supplies." " Oh stop Dale I still have two legs and an arm left." Garrett replied with a smirk. "ok, well what about Dawn then?" "I'm fine I think I can still walk." She attempts to stand up but immediately falls backward with Garrett there to catch her. She blushed again and Dale sweatdrops. "I guess not, hehe." Dawn said with a bit of embarrassment. "Well it looks like I'll have to carry her then," Dale said with a sluggish demeanor. "Oh come on Dale, only someone as strong as you can accomplish this task," Garrett said innocently. Dale just glared at him as Dawn hopped behind him. "Alright on three, one, two, three," With that Dawn hopped on Dale piggyback style. "Mush," Dawn said while kicking Dale slightly. "You be quiet back there," Dale commanded causing Dawn to giggle. "Well at least you guys are down to bickering now," Garrett chuckled to himself. "Oh shut up Garrett," Dale replied. "My favorite words Dale."


End file.
